


Forged in Hell

by Echosrevenge



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Xander was something more then his friends realized and Angel came back from hell before Buffy returned to Sunnydale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forged in Hell

Xander stalked through the cemetery, hunting for the one fledgling that had gotten away from them earlier in the night. Willow, Oz, and even Giles still didn't know about his post-patrol excursions so he had to wait until after the official patrols were over and everyone separated to their own houses before he came back out. A grin flashed across his face as he scented his prey. Newly risen vampires weren't that hard to pick out once you knew what they smelled like. 

He hadn't caught onto the fact that newly risen fledges were about all they killed anymore. Neither he nor the rest of the other Scoobies had any idea that over the last month any vampires or demons who were old enough to think for themselves avoided them like the plague on patrol. They all thought they had just gotten better at staking and were finally cleaning up the mess left by Buffy when she vanished after getting rid of Angelus. 

When Xander found the fledge its first clue to run should have been the way the mortal approached it with an instinctive swagger. Its second clue was his eyes changing to green, and its third, and final, clue was the predatory grin flashed in its direction. It ignored the clues and launched itself at what it thought was a late night snack. It had more time then most fledges Xander faced to consider its errors. He had steam to burn off and spent a few minutes fighting before he got bored and pulled out his stake. 

 

"Evening fellow Vamp killers," Xander said the next night as they met up in the library for another round of patrolling. "Any more horribly horrible evil then normal evils to fight tonight, G-Man?" 

"No, Xander," Giles hadn't even realized that over the last few months the nickname had stopped bothering him. "We are just waiting for Oz and picking the cemeteries for tonight." 

"Hi, Xander. It looks like there's just fresh graves in two cemeteries tonight guys, and they are right next to each other," Willow said. She had started tracking deaths and burials in Sunnydale by hacking into a few local databases. "It so much nicer when we don't have to go all the way across town to do this." 

"I still say we need a truck, G-Man," Xander said sliding into a chair. "A nice big truck with room for weapons and a place for slimed Scoobies to ride home in. Couldn't we put it on your Watcher's expense account?" He stopped talking and flared his nostrils faintly. Oz was in the school now which was both a good thing and a bad thing. In a lot of ways their relationship had settled down lately. 

At the start of the summer they had been acquaintances not friends and Xander had still been a little jealous of his place in Willow's life. That had all changed when he'd finally released his beast. After that, they had begun a subtle fight for dominance between the two of them that had lasted far longer then necessary simply because neither of them were open about it. No one else had noticed it, but, even though Oz had never acknowledged the silent struggle, Xander suspected Oz had at least a pretty good idea of what was going on. What Oz knew hadn't been a big concern after they had settled their places in the pack though. Even if he did know exactly what was going on, he wouldn't tell anyone without Xander's permission. Unlike the others, he knew Xander was in charge of the group, and if he had figured out why he knew better then to say anything. Beyond that, Xander had a feeling Oz just wanted to be left alone with Willow. Because of that he'd decided not to claim Oz for himself even on those nights when he was tired of being alone. 

Oz merely nodded at everyone as he walked in and sat next to Willow who was still busy on the computer. "New threads?" he asked Xander, letting his tone convey his approval of them. 

"Yeah, well the bright colors were not really helping stealth in the never ending struggle against the forces of darkness," Xander quipped. He had saved up a few weeks allowance to go shopping for combination back-to-school/slaying clothes. The irony of receiving an allowance for the first time after he was sixteen didn't escape him, but his parents were being very nice to him now. It was three weeks ago that his dad had decided it was time to make sure he still knew his place, and Xander had shown him the new pecking order. Xander had quickly decided the uncomfortable fear from his dad was better then the insults and beatings.

In spite of the fact that the two target cemeteries were next to each other, the night's patrol did not go smoothly. Right as they were getting ready to finish off the fledge they had been waiting for in the second cemetery they were attacked by three other fledges. No one had gotten hurt, but Xander had to show a bit more prowess then he was comfortable with. He was pretty sure Giles was starting to notice something and he wasn't ready for that conversation yet. 

Trying to avoid any questions, he told Oz to take Giles and Willow home. He had decided to swing through a few cemeteries before he finished for the night. At the first one he visited he ran into a Mel'thon demon. 

"Little tougher then a fledge ain't ya," he grunted out as he ducked a clawed hand. He was enjoying the fight even if it was a much tougher opponent then usual. He was slowly getting the upper hand but his victory was not a forgone conclusion until something launched itself out of the darkness and onto the demon's back. Taking advantage of the sudden opening, Xander stepped in close and drove his stake through the demon's eyes one after the other. 

"Angel?" he asked as he watched the vampire crawl out from under the demon in game face. "Where did you come from?" 

Angel was looking around wildly but focused back on Xander as soon as he spoke. "I'm back? Not in hell, but where…" his voice trailed off as be began to sway on his feet. 

Xander stepped forward sniffing the air as his eyes changed to green again. He could smell what must be the lingering odor of hell wrapped around Angel. Bitter and arid in a way that was definitely otherworldly. He knew that if the scent was still lingering on him that tightly he must have just escaped. Making his decision, he grabbed Angel's arm. "Come on, we're going back to the mansion." 

Angel trailed along behind Xander, still too confused to ask about where he was or what had happened to Xander. He was worried about making sure he really was out of hell and that he could stay that way. 

They had gotten almost two blocks when Xander spun around. "You're not planning on snacking on the locals are you, Angel?" he asked. At the shake of Angel's head he veered to the right. "Butchers first for blood then. I need you focused enough to answer my questions. I still haven't decided if I'm going to let you live or not." His eyes flashed green again at that comment. 

Angel fell into step behind Xander again as he kept walking. It didn't seem like much time had passed, and Xander was still fighting on the side of good. He definitely had changed beyond the flashing green eyes. Somehow Angel knew instinctively there was no way he could take him in his weakened state, and even fed and rested he suspected it would be a tough battle. At least it wasn't Buffy who had found him. Xander might kill him, but he wouldn't trap him in that hell dimension again. 

Things got even more surreal when they stepped into Willy's. Angel was used to rooms of demons going silent and moving out of the way when he stepped in. While the two of them got the reaction Angel was expecting, none of the demons or vampires in the bar were even looking at him. It was Xander they were all edging away from. 

"X-Xander," Willy stuttered out, "what brings you here tonight?" 

"Blood, Willy. I want ten pints of human blood." Xander pulled out his wallet and counted out $200 in twenties. That was the last of his cash, but he didn't really need to buy more clothes. "And, Willy, a six pack of something good for me." Minutes later they were out of Willy's and on their way to the mansion each holding their own bag. 

"So, Angel, you ready to talk now?" Xander asked after he had finished three beers and Angel had finished five pints of blood in silence. 

"I'm ready, but I've got a few of my own questions after you're done if that's ok?" Angel said, enjoying the feel of fresh blood flowing through him. His mind was clearer and he definitely felt better, but he was still confused about the man before him.

"Maybe after I'm done. First, what happened when you and Buffy fought? We knew she stopped you somehow, but she vanished afterward and all we had was guesses as to what had really happened." Xander's eyes settled back to green and he leaned forward sniffing the air as he talked. 

"We fought," Angel said, sure somehow that Xander would be able to smell or sense if he lied. "She beat me and right before she killed me I somehow got my soul back. I didn't remember what had happened while I was Angelus, but she kissed me. Told me everything was okay before she told me to close my eyes." His voice which had been low rose in volume as he continued. "Then she stabbed me and pushed me into hell." 

"So Angelus and Angel spend three months in hell and then…." Xander's voice trailed off. 

"Three months," Angel gave a bitter laugh. "It was over three-hundred years for me. Time moves differently in hell dimensions. I wish it had just been three months. Before you ask, the soul is still here, but the curse is gone. It's amazing what a few hundred years of torture will do for convincing a soul and a demon to get along." 

Xander looked at him carefully for a few minutes. "You're both Angelus and Angel at once aren't you?" 

"Yes, in a way I'm more human now. Good and evil combined and the free will to choose my path it seems. Do you mind?" he asked, pausing in the middle of grabbing another pint of blood. 

"Go for it. Sounds like it's been a while since you've had a good meal. So to summarize, you're not going to involuntarily go evil on us again, but you could choose to?" Xander waited for Angel's nod. "You've been punished for three-hundred years for your crimes, and are now back in Sunnydale. Two more questions, and I think you've realized that lying to me would be bad, and unhealthy. Which side are you gonna go with, and why did you pretty much ignore me in your last evil phase?" 

Angel tossed the empty blood bag on the others empties. "I'm on your side, Xander. Not the Angel you knew, not going to be as restrained, but I am going to protect the innocents." He cleared his throat, "Your other question, well, Angelus was going to turn you after killing the rest. He wanted you alone and I… he didn't want any distractions." 

Xander grinned at the corrected pronoun. "I kinda thought so. It just didn't seem like Buffy would be Angelus' choice for a new… childe. I'm thinking he really lucky he didn't turn me though. He wouldn't have liked me with a demon in full control." He stood up and looked around the room. "Tomorrow come to the school library at dusk. I'll explain to them that you're working with us now, but don't expect them to welcome you with open arms." 

"Is, is everyone still alive?" Angel asked. "And what happened to you?" 

"Everyone is still alive, even Buffy we think. Giles said that there has not been another Slayer called. As for my changes, maybe in time I'll tell you. Until then don't mention it around the others. Goodnight, Angel," Xander said as he forced himself out of the mansion.

 

"Xander, have you gone quite mad?" Giles was the first to regain his voice after Xander's announcement. He had gotten Giles, Willow, Oz, and Cordelia together in the library shortly before sundown to spring the news on them. 

"Nope, pretty sure I explained it all. Angel's on our side, no more soul losing, suffered three-hundred years in hell for his crimes, he part of the pack now," Xander saw from the expressions that no one seemed reassured by his summary, but that didn't mean he wouldn't get support. "Oz, that make sense to you?" 

"Angel, pack, got it," Oz drawled, still obviously unhappy but agreeing as Xander knew he would. 

"Willow, you gave him his soul back to save him. He's back after a side trip to hell and we could use his help in the whole killing monsters stronger then humans thing, okay," he knew it would not take much to get her agreement after Oz agreed, and he got a nod from her. 

"Now see here, Xander, you can't simply…" Giles trailed off when Xander growled. 

"I can and I will, G-Man. I'm tired of holding things together and tired of going out alone after we patrol to kill the things that are too dangerous for the rest of you," Xander paused and drew a deep breath. "I want to keep us all together, but I need Angel. I don't care if you like him, but if any of you can't work with him then you can leave or I will." 

Silence descended on the room after that. Xander looked around then went to the weapons cabinet and started sharpening a pile of stakes and ignored the whispered conversations around the table until the sun went down. "Angel will be here in a few minutes. If you're going to leave…" he gestured toward the door. 

No one moved and Xander fought to keep his grin off his face as he looked out at his unhappy, but loyal pack. "Thanks guys." 

 

"So, what did you threaten them all with?" Angel asked later that night as he and Xander continued to patrol after escorting the rest of the Scoobies to their homes. He had been almost relaxed all night long even with the hostility he was getting from almost everyone. 

"No threats here, Deadboy. Just told them I needed someone to patrol with and anyone who couldn't deal could find the door. It was really just Giles I was worried about. I knew Oz wouldn't cross me and he'd bring Willow with him. Cordy just doesn't care enough to get too upset one way or the other, but Giles has reason to hate you. Regardless of who was in control it was your body that killed his girlfriend, tortured him, and, as he sees it, drove his Slayer off." 

"When he's ready I'll talk to him," Angel said. "Can I ask about your changes now?" 

Xander grinned, "It's driving you crazy isn't it? They haven't really noticed, other then Oz of course, but it was more of a gradual change for them. For you it's kinda like I changed overnight… even if it did take over three-hundred years from your point of view. I let my own demon out, but she plays nicer then Angelus did." 

"Your own demon?" Angel had stopped and was staring at Xander. 

"Say hello to my hyena spirit," Xander's eyes flashed green again. "You're not the only one who's had a meeting of the minds, but mine was a lot simpler. Formerly caged hyena that had possessed me slowly got out and seeing as she's so helpful I let her. Not really another personality, but instincts, senses, strength, speed… gave me the edge I needed to stay alive after Buffy left and gave me the confidence to hold them together." 

"That's why you said Angelus…" Angel trailed off, not sure if he wanted to bring that back up. 

"Angelus would have been in for a nasty surprise because the hyena was already there. I'm thinking a hyena's sprit and strength combined with a demon and vampiric powers would have been more then he could handle." Xander vaulted over a headstone and staked a fledge just out of the ground before continuing. "I'm thinking from your use of 'I' last night though that the new improved Angel may want to give it a try. Without the biting and the turning… well without the turning anyway," Xander smirked as he dropped his voice to a low rumble for the comment about biting. 

All of the sudden, Angel looked as lost as he had when he saw Xander in the alley. "No, no, you're right. The turning would be a bad thing. I didn't think you were interested in me though." It came out as a combination of a statement and question. 

"Like you couldn't smell pheromones on me? I was interested since the first time I met you, but would never have admitted it even to myself back then. Now, I know Angelus was interested if he wanted to turn me. I've read enough Watcher books to know exactly how close a Sire and Childe are. I'm not sure what Angel thought of me though," Xander looked at him closely. "Or what the new and improved Angel thinks." 

"Hyena or not, boy, you should be careful who you tease," Angel growled his eyes flashing golden as he slammed Xander against a nearby crypt. IT had been easy to ignore his attraction to the boy when he though the slayer was his redemption and when Angelus was focused on cementing his position. Now there was nothing holding him back and he couldn't resist Xander's provocation.

"You mean like this?" Xander spun him around and reversed their positions. He put his face close to Angel's and sniffed a few times. "Hmm, maybe now I know what the new Angel thinks?" 

Angel held him at arms length for a moment. "You do this, Xander, and I won't turn you, but you will belong to me." 

In reply Xander snarled at him and attacked, trying to grapple him to the ground. He had expected this, but he was not submitting unless Angel earned it. He grinned as they knocked over a headstone rolling around. Whatever way this turned out he was definitely planning on enjoying himself. 

Angel was much more focused as they fought. When Xander had said the hyena gave him an advantage he never expected this. He was pretty sure he had the upper hand, but there was enough doubt to make him wonder and consider things. If he lost Xander would be calling the shots and he was not sure how he felt about that. Not that he'd have much of a choice. He knew on a technical level that when he tried to claim ownership he could be challenged and be as bound by it as Xander, but he didn't expect it would happen. He sure as hell didn't expect the boy to have a chance at winning.

Xander's grin got even wider when he realized how focused on winning Angel was. He was probably the only creature that fought for good, but could still be Xander's equal. At least the only one he'd heard about.

Angel managed to feel a measure of relief when he realized that Xander was trying to win, but didn't care. He was going to be happy either way.

Ten minutes later the area around them was decimated. Several headstones had been overturned, the grass was torn up, and both men were bleeding from scrapes and cuts. Angel could feel bruises forming even on him and he was sure Xander had more then a few of his own. When he felt Xander start to falter he growled happily and pressed his attack. The fight was far from over, but he was sure he would win. 

Xander realized what was going to happen at the same time, but didn't stop fighting. He knew this had to be played out to the end. When it was over there could be no doubt that Angel had truly won. He managed to hold Angel off for a few more minutes, but, with exhaustion setting in, he slipped and went down hard. Before he could start to get back up, Angel was on top of him, pinning him to the ground in a hold he couldn't break. Xander heaved against Angel once, just to show them both who had won then relaxed and rolled his head to the side, barring his neck. 

Angel growled in pleasure when he saw Xander's submission. Having someone who was nearly his equal submitting willingly was far better then the submission of someone who really had no choice other then death. His arousal flared as fangs sliced into Xander's neck and he tasted the first mouthful of blood. He swallowed slowly, tasting the excitement, lust, and energy lacing the blood. 

Xander was vibrating as Angel fed from him. In spite of his excitement at what was happening, and what was still to come, he was calmer then he'd been in months. He was so tired of being alone and protecting the others without any real backup. Angel was a good choice in so many ways and, even better, somehow they understood each other completely now. He started to brush their erections together as he moved slowly under Angel. It felt like he was being fed on for hours, but he knew Angel was not taking much. 

Sated, Angel stood up and started walking back to the mansion. He knew Xander would follow him and didn't bother looking back. Angel wondered just what Xander expected as he listened to the soft echo of his footsteps. Xander had pushed for the fight and had to know there was a good chance he'd lose, but Angel wasn't sure if he had known exactly what the result would be.

"I'll bring my stuff over tomorrow during the day if that's alright?" Xander asked quietly as they walked into the mansion. He shrugged off his shirt that had been almost shredded during their fight. That done he walked over to Angel and hovered his hands over the top button on Angel's battered shirt. "Can I?" They both knew that it was Angel's choice how far to take this, but Xander wanted to be in Angel's bed not just his house. 

Angel nodded and started running his hands through the boy's hair. Xander was slowly unbuttoning the torn shirt and licking and kissing his way down Angel's chest as the open buttons uncovered more skin. Angel wondered at the worry he could sense. It was almost covered up with pheromones, but it was still there. "What are you scared of?" he asked without stopping him. 

"I just don't want you to be unhappy with me," Xander mumbled while his hands continued to play over Angel's chest. "The Hyena, well she just wanted to belong to a pack again, but the rest of me wants you." He bent to flick his tongue over one of Angel's nipples. "Want someone to at least like me." 

Angel pulled Xander back up and kissed him thoroughly, exploring his mouth until he knew that Xander needed to breath. "Don't worry about that. I want you. I wanted to turn you ever since I first met you, but that's not needed anymore." His hand brushed across Xander's cheek. "The strength and loyalty of a childe with your human spirit? Wanted you before, but couldn't have you. Now I can and you belong to me." 

Hearing that, Xander almost attacked Angel's clothes to get them off. The last two buttons on the shirt were popped off when it was torn open. He unfastened Angel's pants and yanked them down to mid thigh while he got on his knees. He growled happily to see Angel's already erect cock slap up against his chest. He started nuzzling the hair around it while licking Angels' balls. His growls turned disappointed when he realized there was almost no flavor or smell because vampires didn't sweat. He twisted his head and swiped his tongue across the head of Angels' cock, placated by the flavor that exploded across his tongue. 

Angel grabbed Xander's head and pulled his mouth further onto his cock. Feeling that warm, wet heat surrounding him without having to worry about his soul was quickly too much for him. Both hands slammed against the wall behind him creating hairline fractures in the stone as he came. He knew Xander could handle more then most humans but he was still afraid of shoving into him too hard so he kept his hands away from him. 

He shook his head as his orgasm finished washing through him. Xander was growling happily around his cock after swallowing everything. He shuddered as the assault on his cock was renewed. It seemed like Xander had decided he was going to take advantage of Angel's vampiric stamina and go for round two without moving. 

Xander was almost blissfully happy as he remained kneeling in front of Angel. He had been so tired of being alone. Not tired enough to regret the fact that he and Cordy had not survived the summer, but still tired. Angel coming back with a soul but no curse had been perfect. He'd always been attracted to Angel, but Buffy and whole caged demon thing, which he knew about from personal experience, had kept him off limits before. Now, Angel was exactly what he wanted and it seemed like Angel wanted him. 

Angel pulled Xander off him, grinning at the annoyed look on his boy's face. The commands of "Naked, Bed, and Now" erased that look from Xander's face instantly. Xander moved to the bed with a predator's grace. His few remaining pieces of clothing coming off as he got closer to the bed. Once there he crawled into bed ending up on his stomach with his legs spread just enough to give Angel a good view of his ass. 

Without an audience, Angel's pulled his clothes off much quicker then Xander had as he hurried to the bed. 

Angel wasn't gentle as he quickly prepared him. Xander hadn't expected gentle. Hadn't wanted gentle, and was keeping up a steady stream of approving noises as he felt Angle quickly prepare him just enough to keep any damage from being painful. He didn't really care how this happened as long as Angel claimed him as a mate not just a fledgling, or whatever the hyena equivalent was. 

Angel growled and bit into Xander's neck at the same time he slammed into him. Xander could feel him take a single mouthful of blood before focusing on fucking him. He was repeatedly brought to the edge of climax then denied as Angel shifted his angle. After what felt like hours he started begging Angel to come so he could come too. Finally, he felt Angel's fangs brush against his neck again and tensed. The pull of blood into Angel's mouth was matched by him slamming into Xander one last time and coming. Xander screamed as he found his own relief before collapsing. 

Angel started purring as he slowly pulled out. Xander fell asleep seconds later before Angel even had a chance to finish cleaning them up. He smiled when Xander started tossing about the moment Angel walked away from the bed to get a clean blanket for them and then latched onto Angel as soon as he got in bed. "Sleep, boy, you're safe here," Angel said wrapping himself around him. Only on the Hellmouth he thought, would he end up with Xander Harris as what amounted to his mortal childe. He was more then satisfied with what had happened, and even though it was still a few hours to sunrise he let himself fall asleep as well. 

 

Chapter 2

Xander woke up just after noon the next day with Angel still wrapped around him. He wasn't used to sleeping that late and he was getting hungry. He shifted experimentally only to feel Angel tighten his grip. Deciding he needed to get on Angel's sleep schedule anyway and that food could wait, he closed his eyes and forced himself back to sleep. 

Angel waited until he felt Xander doze off before he smiled. There were some advantages to no heartbeat and no breath. He'd wanted to see what the boy would do and he'd made the right choice. There had been no fear or regret that Angel could sense and he'd ignored his own hunger to stay with Angel. He decided to wake up an hour before sunset. Xander should spend some time in the sun and Angel was old enough to be able to be awake before the sun came up. 

 

"Morning, Angel," Xander said stretching against him as he woke up hours later. He'd woken back up when Angel started to move beside him. "I really need to use the bathroom if you don't mind." 

"Over there," Angel pointed to his right. "Bring me back some blood and some food for yourself if there's anything edible." 

"Yes, Angel," Xander said pausing for a minute hoping for a kiss. When it looked like that wasn't going to happen, he got up smoothly and pushed down his disappointment. He had hoped after the previous night that Angel wanted more then a bed warmer, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. He padded to the restroom and quickly took care of necessary functions before heading to the kitchen. He pulled the last bag of blood from Willy's out of the refrigerator and poured it into a mug. Making his best guess on how long it took to heat, he put it in the microwave and looked around for something he could eat. 

Angel was still laying in bed trying to figure out what had upset Xander. He knew it wasn't being told to get blood. Thinking back over it he realized he had been waiting for a touch or a kiss. With a sigh he looked toward the kitchen area. Xander didn't just want to belong, he wanted a mate, and ,even with the hyena spirit, he associated that with human mating rituals. Angel realized he would have to show his intentions in ways both the human and spirit would recognize. He seemed to have a knack for picking lovers that took a lot of work. His demon had wanted Drusilla and then Spike. His soul had wanted the Slayer, and together they wanted a teenager playing host to a hyena spirit. 

He smiled as Xander walked in carrying two large mugs still naked. Of course, unlike with his previous lovers, he was being pursued, which was a nice change. He sat up as Xander approached and took the warm mug of blood from him. "Come here," he said pulling the blanket aside and indicating the space between he legs. 

Xander settled back against Angel's chest while he sipped his soup and Angel sipped his blood. This was much better. Eating together after he brought Angel food just felt right and he started to relax again. He was almost done when Angel finished and set his mug down. It was a good thing his soup was almost gone because when Angel started nibbling on his neck he got a total body shiver. "Still hungry?" he asked tilting his head to the side and putting his mug down too. 

"Mmm, always going to be hungry for this," Angel said still nipping along Xander's neck. "I have to control myself though and that's easier to do on an almost full stomach." 

"Just remember I'll heal faster then…." Xander trailed off with a moan as Angel bit down. This was nothing like the night before. The slow pull was just as erotic as the savage bite while he was getting fucked but in a totally different way. He started rubbing back against Angel's erection and was rewarded with a hand slowly pumping him. It only took a few minutes before they both came and Angel withdrew his fangs. 

"Suddenly, I don't mind bottled blood so much if I get that afterwards," Angel whispered in between licks to the puncture marks while Xander cleaned then up with the napkins he'd brought with his food. "So, what are we going to tell your friends about this?" Angel asked. 

"That's up to you. Not totally sure how they're gonna react to this, but I'm guessing about the same as to you coming back. I did some research and I'm pretty sure that hyena has been loose for too long for them to re-cage it without messing me up bad. I know Willow won't risk hurting me like that and I don't think Giles would either. If you don't want to deal with that we don't have to tell them and I'll lead them how you want me to. Oz'll know either way though." 

"I'm thinking that trying to keep anything from them would be a bad idea. They are not really happy to have me back as it is, and if they find out you're living here without us telling them.…" Angel trailed off not wanting to say out loud that they might try to stake him. He knew Xander was going to have a tough time dealing with his friends as it was, and he didn't want to bring out his protective instincts too much. 

"Will you come with me when I tell them?" Xander asked. "I don't want to have to fight them alone if they decide to either get rid of the hyena… or just get rid of me altogether." 

"They aren't going to do that," Angel said. "But I'll be there if anything goes wrong. They'll just have to realize that you did what was needed to protect them. I'm more worried about what your parents are going to say about you moving out." Angel knew he couldn't kill innocents, but they could cause problems for them in Sunnydale of they wanted. He had survived by avoiding the law and didn't relish having it used against him if they tried to 'protect' Xander.

"Don't need to worry about that," Xander mumbled lying down and pulling Angel on top of him. "Dad tried to give me one of his weekly beatings after that I let the hyena out. I fought back and mom and dad are scared of me now. Only reason they haven't thrown me out is because they don't want to make me mad." 

Angel growled when he heard him talk about his dad beating him. "Next time he tries that will be his last. We'll go together to get your stuff later." 

"You don't have to. They can't hurt me anymore," Xander said. "And, I'm going to have to get a job. They aren't going to give me an allowance after I move out, and I don't know if I should go back to school for my senior year?" 

"I know they can't hurt you now," Angel said while running his hand up and down Xander's side. "But they did before when you couldn't fight back and they deserve to die for that. Yes, you will finish school, and, no, you won't get a job. I'll take care of the money around here. Now, do we have time to go by your house before we head to the library?" 

 

Xander had said he didn't have that much stuff to bring back so they had started to walk to his house as soon as the sun went down. 

Angel smiled over at Xander who was practically, make that literally, bouncing at the thought of moving out of his house. He'd filled out a lot over the summer the clothes he'd borrowed from Angel's closet looked good on him. 

"Angel," Xander said still bouncing. "Wanna race to my house? I have to burn off some of this energy!" 

Angel grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. "You win and you can decide how we burn of the remaining energy tonight. I win and it's my choice." 

"On the count of three?" Xander asked. When he got an answering nod he counted down and they were off. He quickly realized Angel was a little faster then him, but he knew the area better and was using that to just barely stay ahead. Each breath was burning in his lungs as his house approached, but it felt good to let himself go like this. He hoped after tonight he wouldn't have to hide his abilities around the gang all the time. 

Angel skidded to a stop just steps behind Xander on the porch of his house looking like he hadn't exerted himself at all. Xander was bent slightly over with his hands on his knees drawing in huge gulps of air. His hair was just starting to cling to his forehead with sweat and his whole body wash flushed, blood pounding close to the skin. Angel wished they could turn around and head back to the mansion, or a dark alley, but he knew they had to get this out of the way. 

"Come in Angel," Xander said as he opened the door and walked in. "I'm moving out," he announced to his parents who were sitting in the living room watching TV. "Can you hold any mail for me until I can get a PO box?" 

"Found yourself a sugar daddy boy?" Xander's father asked. He thought with someone else present Xander wouldn't start anything. "Sooo.…" he said, drawing the word out as he got up. "You gonna give my son a place to live if he lets you fuck him? Gotta warn you he hasn't liked that idea before." He leered at Angel in what he thought was a conspiratorial way.

Angel was across the room and had him up against a wall by his throat almost before he was done talking. "Xander, can you get your stuff by yourself? I need to talk to your father." 

"Sure, Angel." Xander thought about asking him not to kill his father, but decided Angel already knew how he felt it. "Mom, come upstairs with me and go to your room." Whatever happened he didn't want her to get hurt… or see what happened if things got out of hand. In a lot of ways she had been as bad as his father, but he wanted to believe that was his father's influence. She followed him up the stairs without a word, or a backwards glance at her husband.

Once his mom was in her bedroom, Xander went to his room and pulled out a couple of duffle bags. When he started packing the few items and clothes he wanted to take with him he realized just how little there was he wanted to keep. The pictures of him, Willow, and Jesse were the most important and were carefully wrapped. The few comics he'd managed to save over the years were followed by a few gifts, once again from Willow and Jesse. When he got to the clothes he was very selective. Angel had commented on his new look earlier and mentioned taking him shopping if needed. He chuckled when he imagined Willow calling him Angel Junior soon. 

Ten minutes latter he took a last look around the room and headed back downstairs. There hadn't been any screams, so Angel had either killed his father or scared him into silence. He stopped outside his parent's bedroom, "I'm going now, mom. If I get a phone I'll let you know the number. If you ever need help you can get a hold of me or Mr. Giles." When he got no answer he continued down the stairs to the first floor. His father was sitting rigidly on the couch, white as a sheet, and Angel was glowering at him from across the room. 

"Ready?" Angel asked not taking his eyes of the cowering figure on the couch. 

"Yup, got everything I need," Xander said. When Angel walked over and took one of the bags he leaned up against him. "Can we go home now, just for a little bit before we go face the pack?" 

 

"Car," Angel said. "We need to get a car tomorrow." Xander's earlier energy rush had worn off in the confrontation with his parents and, now that they had dropped his stuff off at the mansion and were walking toward the school, he was far too subdued. Angel was trying to get him at least a lightly better mood before he had to face everyone. When it was just the two of them, Xander was confident and assertive, but, as they got closer to the school, Angel could see his mortal insecurities start to make themselves known. He was fidgeting and his eyes were darting around. 

Xander felt Angel looking at his way and gave him a weak grin as he kept walking. He hadn't even decided what to tell them first. Should he open with the bisexual thing, the in love with Angel thing, or the no longer totally human thing he wondered. "You sure about this, Angel?" he asked right before they opened the doors to the library. 

"If we don't it will cause problems later and maybe get you hurt," Angel said, pulling him back into the hall and giving him a kiss. "Whatever happens you'll be coming home with me, but give them a chance." 

When they walked in everyone was waiting. "We've got three targets tonight," Willow said, looking just at Xander. "But all in the same graveyard so it should be quick." 

"Good," Xander said sitting down at the table with Angel hovering behind him. Oz was already looking at the two of them strangely and flared his nose a few times. "I've got some things to tell you all and it might take a while." He glanced back at Angel quickly. "Um, to start, I haven't really been human for a few months now." 

Everyone started talking at once and asking questions, other then Oz who just looked relieved that he wouldn't have to keep the secret anymore. "Quite," Angel growled. "Let him explain without interruptions." 

"Thanks, Angel. So, you all remember that thing with the hyenas?" At their nods, Xander continued. "Well, it seems mine was never removed. She was just kinda locked up inside. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't think she could get out and no one would have known how to fix it anyways. Well, remember a few months ago when those four vamps attacked? I knew we were all gonna die so I kinda let her out to help me fight. She'd been starting to get lose anyway and we were kinda getting along." He shrugged looking around the table. "It wasn't like the last time at all. I got more strength and some other abilities, but I'm still in control. Just more instinctual about stuff. Like considering you all part of my pack. Hardest part was hiding it. That and the patrolling alone after I sent you all home." 

"Xander," Giles said, getting up to pace. "Are you quite sure about this? I think I would have noticed if you weren't totally human anymore." 

Xander turned bright green, glowing eyes on Giles. "Very sure, if you doubt me ask Oz." As soon as he'd said it he regretted pulling Oz into all this, but Giles' calm questions were not the response he thought he'd get. Combined with Willow's silence, it seemed like they didn't even want to believe about the hyena. 

"It's true," Oz said when everyone turned to look at him. 

"But, but," Willow was moving her head back and forth to look at Oz and Xander. "How could you tell Oz and not me, Xander? And you," she poked Oz's shoulder. "You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to tell me stuff like this." 

"I didn't tell him. He just knew because he's a werewolf, and he knew I didn't want him to tell anyone," Xander ducked his head apologetically. "I didn't really know exactly what he knew for sure until yesterday, but I was sure he wouldn't cross me on this because I was the pack leader." 

Giles looked hard at Xander and Angel when he picked up on Xander's use of the past tense to describe his position. "Oh dear," he said sitting back down heavily. 

"Boy am I glad I broke up with you when I did," Cordillia said. "I mean, creepy green eyes and demon possessed? Not exactly boyfriend material." 

"Wait, we can find a spell to get rid of the hyena? We started to research one before," Willow said. "We can start researching tonight right, Giles?" 

When Giles just shook his head, Xander spoke up, "Tell her, Giles. She'll believe it better coming from you, and if I could figure it out I bet you already know." 

"It's too late," Giles said. "After this long and this deep of an integration if we tried to remove the demon it would drive him mad for sure and maybe kill him." 

"I don't understand," Willow said to Xander. "Why didn't you tell us before when we could have fixed you?" 

Xander turned to Angel as he fought back tears. They thought he was broken, and all the sudden he just wanted to leave. He didn't want to hear Willow say he was a monster too, but Angel just tightened the hand on his shoulder and stared back at him. Looking at Angel for a minute gave him the strength to turn back around. "I don't need to be fixed, Wills. I'm happy and I'm strong enough to keep you all safe. It's still me," he added when she didn't seem convinced. "The hyena has been loose for over two months and I haven't changed that much have I? Other then the gay thing, and so was not to that point yet, can we stick with the demon thing?" 

"Gay," Willow squeaked, "The hyena made you gay?" 

"No, yes, kinda," Xander stuttered. "I was always bi, but a few months with a female demon and I'm definitely leaning toward the gay side, and learning it can…" Xander shut himself up in a hurry. The babbling was getting out of hand and he wanted to give them at least a little recovery time before he sprang that surprise on them. 

"Okay, are we done with the Xander surprises?" Willow asked. 

"Um, one more," Xander said taking a deep breath. "AngelandIaretogether and I moved in with him." 

That didn't get any response at least not an audible response. Willow's mouth kept opening and closing without any sound coming out. Giles just looked resigned, and Cordillia seemed to have dismissed him altogether as she was currently filing her nails. 

His reprieve didn't last long enough. Willow was asking how he could do that to Buffy and why was he with Angel after everything he'd done. Giles was trying to take some sense into him, and Cordillia was just throwing in comments to make fun of him where she could. 

"Please, Angel, I can't… can we leave," he whispered low enough that only Angel and maybe Oz could hear him. "Why can't they just be happy for me or at least grateful I've been keeping them alive?" 

"Enough," Angel said, not quite yelling but loud enough to cut through the noise and shut everyone up. "Xander needed to tell you this himself, but now that's he's done I'm going to have my say and then we are going to take care of this." He reached out and grabbed the sheet of paper Willow had printed with the locations of probable fledge risings. With his other hand he pulled Xander up and into his arms. 

"Xander is mine now of his own free will. I won't hurt him or turn him, but I will protect him even if it's you I have to protect him from. He's still the Xander you all claimed to be friends with and you need to decide if you want to get past this or not." Angel said. His eyes were flashing yellow while he talked and they could all hear the barely restrained growl underneath his calm voice.

"You're good for him," Oz said speaking up. "I don't have a problem with it. Maybe now that this is all out in the open we can go hunting together." 

He got a smile from Xander and a nod from Angel as they walked out of the library, but, from the sound of it, Willow was not too happy with him. 

"I'm sorry, Angel," Xander said as soon as they were outside. "I know you didn't want to be around the bumbling Zeppo like that, but I just can't seem to help myself around them." 

Angel pressed him up against a nearby tree. "Don't apologize. Why do you think vampires usually kill everyone they've known? Being around mortal friends and family usually calls to the person they were before they were turned. You're not a vampire and you're not going to kill them or leave them to fend for themselves so you're going to have to learn to bridge both worlds," Angel leaned in and kissed him until he could feel Xander start to relax. "It's okay, I know the real Xander who almost bested me last night is under all that babble." 

"May not be a problem anymore. Not sure they're going to want me to come back," Xander said. "Either way we'll have to keep them safe, but it'll be easier if we don't have to do it hiding in the shadows." 

Putting aside his worries about his friends Xander stalked through the night at Angel's side. The three newly risen fledges presented no challenge at all so they went hunting for bigger game. Xander's confidence returned as they tracked down and eliminated a clutch of seven vampires who had been hiding on the outskirts of town. 

He'd never taken on more then three at a time before, but with someone to watch his back it was just fun. He staked his third one and was a little disappointed when he looked around and saw none we left. He'd only managed to get three of them to Angel's four. Then he looked at Angel, still snarling in game face, and forgot about the fight. He stalked up to Angel and tilted his head to the side. He knew they should feed after the hunt and, with the prey piles of ash, this was the only way to do it. 

Xander's growled and whined in counterpoint to Angel's rumbling growl as the fangs sliced into his throat. Angel just took a single mouthful of blood before licking the wounds closed. "Perfect," he whispered as his game face melted away. 

They didn't encounter anything else on the way back to the mansion even though they were both on alert for anything else that needed killing. Xander's eyes had remained green since they had encountered the first fledge and he could feel his senses expanding with his first sustained use of his powers. He grinned when he focused on Angel and could catch a hint of arousal. Even though to was a lot harder to smell things on vampires he was learning how to read the subtle clues to his mate's mood. 

Xander stripped down to his boxers and headed for the kitchen to heat up some blood and soup before he remembered that they'd used the last bag of blood earlier. "Angel," he said sticking his head in the bathroom. "We're out of blood. Is it okay if I go get some more?" 

"No," Angel said stepping out of the shower and enjoying the flush and smell of desire that rolled off Xander. "I'll go while you shower. Don't be too long," he added pulling some clothes out of the closet. "I'll just be a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting,' Xander answered in a low voice as he stripped out of his clothes in front of Angel.

Angel headed to Willy's with the image of Xander bending over in the shower to turn on the water. He was glad the cash he'd kept cash stashed in the mansion was still there. He didn't want to spend any extra time away from his boy. The bar was still pretty busy when he walked in and it seemed like every demon in the place was trying to sniff him without being obvious. "Ten more bags of blood." Angel put some money on the counter while he spoke. "And six pack of the same beer from last night and some decent human food. You got a minute to talk to an old friend while he takes care of this, Willie?" asked Angel pointing at one of the bartenders. 

"I can make the time for the Master of Sunnydale," Willy said hoping he'd get an answer to the question of who the Master was now so he could start settling bets. 

Angel quirked an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything as he followed him back into the soundproofed room Willy kept for private meetings. "Master? I didn't think people would be waiting for my return this long?" Angel asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Not you, Angel, well maybe not you. I'd actually prefer it was you because I'd make a lot more money that way even if you were slightly longer odds not many bet on you," Willy backed up quickly when Angel went into game face. "Look, Angel, it wasn't my call. Everyone was using the same odds across town. It's not like it's that big a difference. You were running at 2 for 3 and he was at 5 for 6. To be honest, no one expected to find out this quick though." 

"What. Are. You. Talking. About?" Angel asked crowding the bartender against the wall. 

"I'm sure it was nothing personal. It's just that a lot more of the people in Sunnydale now are more familiar with Master Xander then with you." 

"Xander… Xander is the Master?" Angel said backing up confused. 

"Hell, you didn't know? I wasn't sure if he knew, but I figured you had found out and were going to reclaim your title. Guessing you didn't kill him though seeing as you were getting his favorite beer and some food… wait a minute. Who is the Master now you or him?" Willy asked when he realized Angel was running errands for Xander. 

"From the beginning," Angel said trying to figure out what was going on. "I've only been back two days." 

Willy calmed down, realizing he was not in any immediate danger of draining. "After you and the Slayer left there was a bit of a power vacuum for a few weeks, but just as a few mid-level names started to make their move Xander took over. Some vampire tried to ambush him and his friends. Most of his minions were slaughtered and that night every remaining minion and his Childe were staked by Xander before he hunted down the vampire and staked him." 

"He did the same thing to the next Master Vampire that showed up and then some demon from up north," Willy took a drink from a beer he'd snagged on the way in. Once he had a few gulps he continued. "After that things calmed down. Except for out-of-towners, fledges, and a few hotheads things are staying off the street. About half the demons in town have just left. Don't hurt my business none though because a lot are going bagged now like you." 

"So, a half human is Master of the Hellmouth now?" Angel asked still not quite believing what he was hearing. 

"He's deadly. No one wants to mess with him. If he can't take it out then his witch, watcher, and werewolf can. Plus, he's a master at cutting the leaders out of the pack and taking them down one on one. On top of that he's human and takes full advantage of the fact that he can go almost anywhere any time," Willy got back to the question he wanted answered. "So, did you inadvertently take back your position or does the Master have a new lieutenant?" 

"I have a new lieutenant," Angel growled. "And you need to spread the word that if they thought Xander was something to be afraid of that's nothing compared to the two of us together. 

Willy threw in some free blood after they walked back out. He'd won plenty of money on Angel. He made sure to call Angel 'Master' where everyone else could hear him and enjoyed the look of disappointment crossing most customers' faces.

Angel walked home with his and Xander's food under one arm. Only Xander could end up the fucking Master of the Hellmouth without meaning to and without even knowing it. Angel hadn't planned on trying to reclaim the position because he didn't see the point if he wasn't going to do anything with it, but, now that he thought about it, he could see how it might be a good thing. It seemed like it had kept the random attacks under control. It wouldn't deter the more powerful demons that wanted the power of the Hellmouth but they'd be a lot easier to pick out with everyone in town well behaved. 

While Angel was gone, Xander had taken a shower and then picked up the dirty clothes both of them had stripped out of when they got back from patrol. When Angel came in he was just rinsing out the mugs he had washed from earlier. "Do I want to know where you found steak and fries at three in the morning?" Xander asked setting the food and a beer on the table. Then he put the rest of the beer and all the blood bags but one in the refrigerator and started heating up the remaining one. 

"Xander," Angel paused, marveling again that Xander had been the Master until the pervious night and that he had managed to hold the title for over two months without even trying. "Do you know who the new Master of Sunnydale is?" 

"No, Giles has been getting all weirded out over that. He said there had to be one with the decrease in attacks and fights in town but we haven't seen him or any of his minions yet," said Xander. 

Angel toyed with his warm cup of blood while Xander started tearing into the steak. "It seems I am now." 

"You replaced the former Master, bought blood, and got me a steak in twenty minutes?" Xander asked without taking a break from eating. 

"Not exactly" Angel said then proceeded to recount Willy's conversation to an totally silent Xander. 

"No way, I was Master of the Hellmouth for two months and I don't find out until after I've been replaced. Aren't they supposed to tell you when you take over or something? And I was the odds on favorite to win a fight between us," Xander snickered. "Like I'd beat you in a fight. Wait, wait, we're going to have to tell them aren't we. I can see it now. Oh, I forgot to mention last night, because I didn't know, but I've been the Master of the Hellmouth we've been hunting for, but now Angel's the Master because he beat me in a fight and claimed me." Xander shook his head as he thought about confronting them with this news.

After they were both done eating, Xander cleaned up the kitchen and followed Angel back to his bedroom then stopped in the doorway with a hesitant expression on his face. 

Angel looked back and grabbed his arm. He could tell that, in spite of everything that had happened, Xander still was not sure he had a place in Angel's bed. "Your place is here with me unless I tell you otherwise, Xander. Now get in bed." 

A while later Xander decided being a former Master was not all bad as he and Angel collapsed against the pillows, each licking the other's blood off their lips. Angel had been even more focused on him and the sex was beyond mind bending. Even better, Angel had offered his throat after he had withdrawn his fangs from his boy. Xander knew that Angel was acknowledging him as a mate and pack leader. Angel was still maintaining his position as the Alpha because he didn't let them drink together, but this acknowledgement was more then Xander had expected. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and Angel wrapped around him.

 

Chapter 3

While Angel and Xander were sleeping the next day the rest of the Scoobies were meeting in the library. Willow had called them all that morning and was waiting for them in the library. When they got there around noon there were already piles of books laying around her.

"Okay," she said as everyone filed in. "I've sorted the books I think might help into stacks for each of you except for Giles. I thought he could look over whatever any of you see that you think might help."

"Willow, what exactly are we looking for?" Giles asked, already knowing the answer and dreading the fight that was coming.

"A way to fix Xander," Willow said. "I know you said there wasn't a way to do it safely, but there's got to be a spell here somewhere, and I figured he would be with Angel during the day so we could do this before they came back. Xander and Angel… I know there's something wrong with that because he hates Angel." She finally trailed when she realized no one was moving but they all had uncomfortable looks on their faces.

"There isn't a spell we've missed, Willow. We went through all these books and I even called people to check other books when the possession first took place," Giles said. "There is no way to safely take an animal spirit out of a person other then luring it to another host, but, even if we could find the original hyena, it's been too long."

Oz walked over and slid into the next to Willow. "Even if we could, it would be a bad idea. He's happy now and the hyena is part of him."

"But how can he be happy? He's not himself and he's with the guy he's wanted to stake since he met him," Willow was almost crying now. Xander was her best friend and she knew he'd want her to fix this somehow.

Oz paused. He had a lot he needed to say which was unusual for him and he was trying to figure out how to get it out the fastest. "It's still Xander and we were his pack. Now we're Angel's pack and neither of them want Xander changed. Xander was lonely. I think if Angel hadn't come along he would have taken me after he'd been alone long enough. The only reason he hadn't so far was because he didn't want to hurt you, Wills."

"Oz is right about not trying to change Xander, but I'm not sure I agree with us being Angel's now. Are you sure they feel that way?" Giles looked over at Oz who just nodded. "I may have to discuss that with them."

"Um, guys, what's the big deal?" Cordelia asked. "I mean he's been all demony for like two months and none of you noticed anything so he's not that different. Angelus was scary, but if the soul is back then he's a good guy again. Plus, if I had to tell people I'd much rather tell them I was in Angel's group instead of Xander's."

Willow looked around and stormed out of the library when she realized no one was going to agree with her. She couldn't believe they could accept Xander's change so easily, and she was not sure what she felt about the fact that he had wanted Oz for himself.

"See you tonight," Oz said to the others as he got up and headed after her. Once in the hallway he caught up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Wills, you gotta be okay with this. Angel's the pack leader. Long as I'm here I've got to follow him."

"You really think he's happy?" Willow asked then continued talking as everything he said sunk in. "What do you mean you have to follow him?"

"Xander was pack leader. I knew it and followed him. Now it's Angel. They'd let me go, but if I won't follow them I can't be part of the pack anymore," Oz said. "Let me take you home and I'll answer any questions you have."

While he walked Willow out to his van, he hoped that she wouldn't force him to choose between her and the pack. He knew Xander would have let him go, and he thought Angel would too. He wasn't sure though and he didn't really want to find out what would happen, or if he would even pick Willow.

 

Xander woke up the next night under Angel. He was face down on the bed with Angel's hands holding his arms pinned above his head. He could feel Angel's already slicked cock brushing over his ass and grinned. He started bucking and twisting under Angel, trying to get loose. It took several minutes and he actually came close once before giving up. He relaxed his body and tilted his head to the side while making happy, rumbling sounds. This battle for dominance would go on for at least a little while before both their demons were satisfied, and he didn't mind in the least. He just hoped he never got lucky and actually won before they started doing it just for fun.

"Mine," Angel hissed just before his fangs plunged into the same spot as before. The wound was still fading after each time Angel fed. It wouldn't be permanent until the bond was fully accepted by both sides. With two vampires or a vampire and a human it was usually a one shot deal, but he guessed their demons were not recognizing each other yet and it wouldn't be permanent until both demons accepted each other.

"Yours," Xander agreed happily as he felt one small swallow pulled from his veins. His arms were freed the moment he spoke and he moved his right arm around to get rid of a kink quickly while Angel was positioning himself. One of Angel's hands pulled him up as he pushed into him. His ass was lifted a good six inches off the bed, his face dragging over the sheets as it was moved at the same time.

As soon as Angel was sure Xander was supporting his own weight, the hand that had been lifting him reached for his boy's cock. Angel realized it was a good thing he didn't have to worry about his soul any more. With Xander literally shaking with need as he held himself still, Angel knew it would have been gone the moment either of them moved. The desire rolled off Xander in waves as he started a steady rhythm. "So hot," he moaned as he picked up his pace.

Xander's head started to thrash back and forth when he felt Angel speed up. The cool hand gliding over his cock and the feel of Angel pounding into his ass was perfect. "Harder," he repeated over and over as he felt himself getting closer. The feeling of Angel coming deep inside him with a grunt sent him over the edge. He screamed as he came and slumped bonelessly into the mattress with Angel still in him. When he felt Angel slide out of him he wiggled around onto his back so he was facing Angel. "Morning," he said wrapping his arms around the cool body above him. He wanted so much to reach up for a kiss, but he still was not sure if he was supposed to initiate things like that.

"Afternoon," Angel corrected leaning in for a kiss. He didn't pull back until he could sense the lack of air was starting to get to Xander. "Woke us up earlier today. We're going to do some shopping at Willy's before tonight's meeting." He wanted to curse as felt Xander tense up at the mention of meeting with his friends. "Shhh, it will be alright. You did good yesterday, but this time let me do the talking. I'll explain everything to them my former Master of Sunnydale."

Xander's lips twitched to an almost grin at that. "Still can't quite believe that part, or this part. I guess all of this seems too good to be true really." He ran his hands along Angel's back shyly and looked away. "I just hope this part lasts longer then my reign as Master did," he whispered.

"It will. Once your demon accepts the bond you'll know, Xander, but until then you have to trust me. Right now though, we need a shower and then we've got places to be. Got lots to do before sundown." Angel led Xander to the bathroom and into the shower. Once there he stood under the water and let Xander wash him then moved out of the way to watch Xander wash himself. He almost wished he'd managed to force himself awake earlier but they had places to be. He managed to shove down his arousal and pulled Xander out of the shower without taking him wet and against the tiled walls.

Xander was in heaven as he stood dripping in the middle of the bathroom with Angel slowly drying him off. He could feel the hyena's instincts begin to calm down for the first time since he'd seen Angel, and he had a feeling that the bond would take very soon. The act of grooming his mate after everything that had happened over the last twenty-four was exactly what he needed.

 

"Not sure why we took a shower before this Angel," Xander said as he followed him through the sewer tunnels towards Willy's. Even pushing his enhanced eyesight to the limit it was still dark enough to make avoiding stagnant pools of very smelly water difficult. 

"Because I like warm water, and I wanted to see you in the shower. Didn't realize I'd like it enough to almost make us late," Angel answered matter-of-factly. He was in the lead so Xander couldn't see the grin on his face when he heard Xander falter behind him.

"Don't need to see the grin. I can smell the amusement from here," Xander growled as he shook what seemed to be clean water off his shoe. "You know, a blow job wouldn't have taken that long. I would have been more then willing." Xander focused very intently on thinking about giving Angel a blowjob in the shower to cover up any amused scent he might have given off when Angel had stumbled.

They crawled out of the manhole into the side room at Willy's and checked themselves over quickly. Xander was wearing some of Angel's clothes and they looked like a matched set in black pants and red shirts. Angel had wanted to get Xander into leather pants but he had refused, explaining that ever since Angelus had shown up the Scoobies had associated leather pants with evil vampires. Angel found it amusing that of all the things he could do, wearing leather pants would tip the scales against him in the Scoobie's eyes.

There was actually a fairly decent crowd in the bar considering the sun was still up and Angel sent Xander to get a table while he went to talk to Willy.

"Well, seems the little half-breed Master is just Angelus' bitch now. I knew they were all just making shit up when they told me how tough you were boy," a Veltr'd demon said lumbering toward Xander.

Xander froze at the insult and flashed a look at Angel asking permission.

"He's yours," Angel said looking bored. "Just try not to get your clothes all bloody. Veltr'd blood smells almost as disgusting as their breath." He turned fully around to watch the fight and make sure the demon's friends didn't interfere. Veltr'd were tough fighters and he didn't really want Xander fighting one alone, but, if he looked worried or tried to stop him, it would just encourage more people to challenge them.

"Nope. Not making stuff up," Xander said moving toward the demon. "Just so happens that he's even stronger then me, but I don't need his help to take you."

The battle was short and bloody. The demon's friends had made a move to help their friend when Xander knocked the Veltr'd over after breaking one of it's legs ,but Angel held them back with a growl. When Xander was done there was a lot of blood scattered over the bar and its patrons, but there was not a drop on his clothes. He wiped his hands on the dead guy's shirt then walked over to where he had been sitting and used his beer to finish cleaning them.

Angel's demon was almost screaming in pleasure as he watched his boy ruthlessly eliminate the threat while following his instructions to the letter. He started growling again but more softly as Xander stalked toward him, eyes fixed on his. Xander stopped right in front of him and just stared at him for a second as he crooked his lips in a grin, almost too fast to catch, before lowering his eyes and baring his neck

Couldn't have been done more perfectly Angel thought as he fed. Not only had Xander demonstrated he was not someone to be messed with, but he had made sure they were all aware that Angel was an even bigger threat. Combined with his announcement to the bar's patrons the night before, word would spread throughout the town, and maybe beyond, like wild fire now. All the sudden he could feel the bond flare and interrupt his thoughts. He knew that the bite would scar this time. As soon as he was done he pulled Xander's mouth up to his neck. As his mate's human teeth broke through the skin, he wondered if Xander would be able to scar him. With vampires the strongest of the bondmates left a mark not the weaker, but wasn't sure exactly how this bonding would work. Nothing about Xander seemed to follow the rules.

Xander could also feel that this time was somehow different. When they were both done he looked up at Angel questioningly and received a pleased nod in return. "Cool," he said grinning at Angel before heading back to claim a table for them. He was glad there had been witnesses, even unknowing witnesses to bond taking hold.

 

Xander was still talking about all the features on their new Jaguar when they pulled up to the school a few hours later. His amazement at seeing the car Angel had picked out had only been matched by his shock at being allowed to drive it. He didn't stop talking about how cool it was even when they walked into the library.

"Hi guys. Guess what? Angel got us a car. Actually, he got us a Jaguar!" he said as soon as they were through the door. He was grinning madly and gesturing with his hands while Angel hovered behind him smiling too. "And he let me drive it over here!" He sat down at the table pulling Angel with him.

"Yes, well, unless there are any more revelations we should discuss tonight's patrols and exactly what Xander has been facing without us," Giles said as he opened up a blank journal.

"Actually, Xander said you had been trying to find out who the new Master of the Hellmouth was so we should go over that first. It does tie into your other questions. As of two nights ago, I'm the Master of the Hellmouth," Angel said, noting Giles look of surprise at his revelation. "It seems Xander had been the Master for the last two months without realizing it."

Dead silence met that pronouncement as everyone turned to stare at Xander. It was Giles who finally broke the silence. "Well, I guess this makes sense. I was wondering about the lack of activity and I noticed there were a few times we actually had vampires or demons seem to run from us, but don't Masters usually have a large group of minions and childer to maintain their control?"

"Don't know about childer, but as far as everyone knew I had minions," Xander said. He was fighting not to laugh as Giles eyes widened in understanding.

"You mean for the last two months all the demons and vampires in town thought we were your minions?" Giles sounded like he just couldn't quite resign himself to the fact that he was a watcher-minion by the local demons. Unfortunately for him, his mind continued to the logical conclusion. "And now we are all thought to be your minions aren't we?" he asked Angel dully.

"Except for Xander. I guess the closest term for him would be mate," Angel said.

Giles cleared his throat. "Angel, can I speak with you in my office?" he asked.

"You guys can talk here. I want to take everyone else out to see the new car if that's okay," Xander's excitement about the car was infectious and even Willow found herself smiling at him.

"Go ahead," Angel said. "We'll come out and get you all when we're done." He watched the Scoobies troop out behind Xander, glad that thinks seemed to be a little smoother for Xander.

Everyone was appropriately impressed with the car. Cordelia actually admitted to being jealous and wanted a ride in it when she found out that Xander would be driving it to school.

Xander was just reaching into the car to pop the hood and show Oz the engine when he smelled vampires. His head shot up and he focused on the four vampires coming their way.

"So, this is the wanna be Master we've been hearing about down south," the vampire who was obviously in charge drawled. "Don't look that tough surrounded by your human minions."

"You got it all wrong," Xander said putting himself between his friends and the vampires. "Angelus is the Master now." He reached up and brushed his hand over the scarred bite mark on his neck. "You'd think people would know that after the demon I tore limb from limb for him earlier in Willy's. At least with you four I won't have to worry about getting blood on Angelus' clothes."

The vampire that had been talking stopped and ran, leaving his minions to cover his retreat. If Angelus was back, he was not going to stick around. Fighting a mostly human for control was one thing, but there was no way he wanted to face Angelus if he'd hurt his mate. Xander had the first of the minions staked before anyone even realized the fight had started. The remaining two tried to put up more of a fight but Xander was just too fast for them. The second one of them got staked in the back when Xander spun him around, but he dropped his stake when the remaining one charged him. Snarling, he reached around and grabbed the vampire's head. With a brutal twist he pulled the head off and stood up brushing dust off his hands and clothes. 

Xander started walking back to the car, his eyes still glowing green, when he realized the pack was staring at him. He narrowed his eyes and growled at them.

"Look at the ground," Oz hissed lowering his eyes. When the growling didn't stop he risked a quick glance around and saw the two girls were still staring at Xander. "Just look down. I'll explain it in a minute."

Xander saw all three of them finally looking down and shook his head feeling the instincts quickly fade and his eyes return to normal. "Um, sorry about that guys," he said sounding really embarrassed as he went back to normal. "Kinda needed acknowledgement from the pack that I had protected you seeing as Angel wasn't here." He tried to explain to Willow and Cordy. "If you wanna go back inside now I understand."

"It's cool, man. I know the feeling," Oz said reaching in to pop the hood. "Always like that?"

"I'm not really sure," Xander said skirting the still speechless girls and joining Oz in front of the car. "I was always really careful to keep things under control unless I was alone, or with Angel. It's different with Angel though. He knows what's going on and I don't have to try to hide it."

"Okay, scary much? But also pretty impressive," Cordelia said when she finally found her voice. "Just, please, do not describe what it's like with Angel. Not sure if I'm to hearing about my former boyfriend's exploits with the gay undead."

Xander snorted when Cordy just brushed everything off. He doubted anything he could do would phase her for long.

"Lets go back inside," Willow whispered to Cordelia finally tearing her eyes off Xander.

"She gonna be able to handle this?" Xander asked Oz after the girls walked inside. "I'm thinking my little display there was so not a good thing to do in front of her." Willow not accepting him was going to be tough after how long they had been friends.

"In time," Oz answered fingering the still shiny engine. He wasn't sure if she would actually get over it, and he wanted to change the subject. He didn't like feeling torn between the two of them. "Engine's nice. Foreign, but it looks like it won't be to hard to work on if you want to soup it up."

 

Inside the school, Angel and Giles had been talking the entire time. Giles had actually blushed when Angel pointed out that if sex could get rid of his soul it was already too late several times over. He'd given up on his complaints about Xander living with him when Angel pointed out that, since Xander had started fighting back when his dad hit him, he parents didn't want him around.

"And finally," Giles said, knowing he hadn't really accomplished anything so far. "I'm not very comfortable about being thought of as one of your minions."

"It's a label, Rupert, nothing more. You all were Xander's minions for all intents and purposes for several months. In fact, it was in part because of all of you that people were afraid to challenge him," Angel said. "If we were to renounce you as minions now it would be like declaring open season on all of you. Demons and vampires would either try to use you against me or assume you insulted me and deliver your bodies to curry favor."

Giles paced without talking for several minutes. "I suppose, but you do realize we are not going to act like minions? No unthinking loyalty and no claim marks. I do have some bit of a reputation left you know."

"Xander is the only one I plan to allow to wear my mark ever again. There is no need for things to change now that I'm here, other then the fact that Xander will no longer be alone." Angel drew himself up. "Don't push me or hurt him though. We are only staying here because he does not want to leave his friends unprotected, but no matter what happens we will have to leave sooner or later. Between his possessions and my blood his aging will slow or stop and people will notice. You hurt him and we will leave sooner rather then later."

"And when Buffy returns, if she returns?" This was the one question Giles hadn't even been sure he was going to ask.

"Then you will all be protected and we will move on," Angel's scowl discouraged further comment and they both lapsed into silence awaiting the return of the others.

"Giles," Willows said bursting into the library practically dragging Cordelia behind her. "Some out of town vampires attacked us out in the parking lot."

"What?" Giles said getting up and heading to the weapons locker.

"It's alright. If there had been any problems I would have gone out there," Angel said.

"Xander dusted them all faster then Buffy could have. Then he made us all look down at the ground while he was growling and all glowing green eyes. Then he was back to normal and looking at the car with Oz," Willow said then spun around to Angel. "And I saw that bite mark. Did you bite Xander?"

Angel lowered his collar. "And he bit me. I'm sure Giles can explain that it's natural." He was tired of these rounds of questions and minor revelations so he made sure Giles could see the fresh scar tissue on the bite. He trusted the Watcher would be able to figure out that Xander was accepted by both his vampire and souled parts. In fact, Xander would probably be the only one who would be safe if somehow Angelus was ever able to take over.

"We should patrol now," he said after giving the three humans a chance to talk. "I'd like to get home at a reasonable hour. Xander doesn't need to get used to staying up until daybreak the week before school starts." 

 

It had been a relatively boring night. They had only run into a few vampires and Angel had let Xander take care of all of them. His friends all needed to get used to what he was capable of now and he knew his boy liked showing off for him. Coming back to Angel after each fight and letting him nuzzle his neck fell into the 'they need to get used to it' category as well. It also made Angel think about things they could do once they got back to the mansion. They were actually all starting to settle into a normal conversation when a voice boomed out.

"Angelus, heard you were back. Didn't trust the boy to fight fair, but you still believe in one-on-one battles don't you?" A vampire that fairly radiated power stepped out from the shadows followed by a young woman.

"You sure you want to do this, Luke?" Angel called back as soon as he recognized who it was. When the other vampire nodded Angel twisted his head to the side, never taking his eyes off the other vampires. "We've fought before, never over a Mastership though," he tried to reassure a suddenly tense Xander. "If I lose you all have one day to decide if you want to stay or leave town. If I win his childe gets the same consideration."

Xander growled and moved up next to Angel. "Don't leave me," he whispered in Angel's ear before backing up next to the rest of the Scoobies.

The fight was brutal and violent. Nothing like the fight between Angel and Xander days before. This time the combatants were trying to inflict maximum damage on the way to killing each other. The centuries of skill were backed up by their inhuman power and the injuries appeared quickly on both vampires. Xander could tell within the first few minutes though that Angel was going to win and sighed in relief. A movement across the way made him look at the other vampire's childe and he saw the realization in her eyes that her sire was going to lose. For a minute he felt sorry for what was going to happen. He knew how hard it had to be for her.

Then it was suddenly over. Angel ripped the other vampires head off and the childe fled back into the trees. Still bleeding from claw swipes, Angel moved over in front of Xander faster then a human eye could follow. Xander saw though and was waiting for him, neck bared.

Xander could feel that Angel was taking more then he had before, but he knew this was not just about comfort and dominance. Angel needed the blood to start healing his injuries. The rest of the Scoobies were pointedly looking away from him and Angel so he was the only one to see Buffy come out of the trees with a stake in her hand and a finger to her lips as she aimed for Angel's back.

"No," he yelled pushing Angel to the side and wincing as the fangs were not retracted quite fast enough to stop a little tearing. He was in front of Buffy and had knocked the stake out of her hand and her to the ground before anyone else realized what was going on.

 

Chapter 4

For a brief moment everyone froze, then Buffy stood up and pulled out another stake. "Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" This was not at all what she expected her return to be like. Angelus was back, Xander was a vampire, and everyone else was just hanging out while the vampires growled at her. "Anyone? I'd like to know why Angelus is back and Xander is super vamp."

"Rupert, take your Slayer somewhere and explain things to her," Angel said pulling Xander behind him and backing away from all of them. "I'm taking Xander home and we'll be busy for a few days. Don't come looking for us unless you have no other choice. We'll come to a meeting when we're ready."

Angel could hear Buffy start to fire questions at Giles as he got Xander out of there. As soon as they were far enough away for comfort he stopped and backed up against a nearby crypt. Back to the comforting, cool stone and eyes sweeping the area around them, he licked delicately at the small tears his fangs had caused in Xander's throat. "Thank you," he whispered between licks. "You were magnificent back there while saving me."

Xander heard the words, but couldn't really register them. All he knew was that Buffy was back and he was afraid Angel would go back to her. The only thing holding him together was the brand new bond that had been there for all of a few hours. Closing his eyes he tried to really feel it. He thought that it might be enough to keep Angel from leaving him for Buffy.

Angel's tongue stilled its movement as feelings started to crash into him. It took him a moment to realize it was the bond because mating bonds were not supposed to be nearly that strong. They were normally no more then the equivalent of demonic wedding rings with the side benefit of a sense of belonging and faint contentment when mates were near each other. He knew there were rumors of bonds that matured into something more intense after hundreds of years but even if the rumors were true this seemed different then anything he'd read about. Xander's emotions were washing over him though it, and Angel could feel a continual wave of fear and longing.

Angel wanted to be angry that Xander could doubt the bond, but, even through the emotions spilling over into him, he realized the last few days of confrontations and revelations had stretched the man to the breaking point. He lifted his head up and captured Xander's mouth allowing his possessiveness and need to flow into the kiss and hopefully the bond.

"Don't doubt me, Xander," Angel said after he pulled away and left Xander swaying with a glazed look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just still not sure why anyone would pick me over her," Xander finally said when he recovered enough to leaning up against Angel and start talking. "I was trying to be good, but I guess there's not going to be a whole lot of secrets between us anymore are there. I could feel what you were thinking and you could feel what I was thinking too, right?"

"Told you that once the bond was in place you wouldn't doubt me. I've picked you and I'm not going to change my mind," Angel said as he wrapped an arm around Xander and led him home. Now that Xander was calming down the bond was barely thrumming in the back of his mind. Tomorrow they would explore exactly what it was, but for tonight he was going to make Xander forget about his insecurities.

 

"Buffy," Giles said finally cutting off her stream of questions. "This is not the place for this discussion. We will walk the girls home and you can catch up with them, avoiding subjects relating to Angel and Xander, then we will talk before you go home. Your mother does know you're back, doesn't she?" Giles said.

"Yeah, got home earlier today. We talked and I think it will be alright with time," Buffy answered. "Not really what I want to discuss now though Giles."

"After we get back to the library," Giles said. He'd seen the look Angel had flashed him and knew he had to make Buffy understand and at least somewhat accept what was going or things could get very messy. He believed that Angel still had his soul. At the same time, he was going to be fiercely protective of Xander, and Xander had shown just how protective he would be of Angel. He didn't want to see either of them when they felt their mate was threatened. 

"Okay, the kids are snug in their houses," Buffy said after they dropped Willow at home. They had actually managed to cover a lot of ground talking while carefully avoided the topics Giles had placed off limits. She was more then a little embarrassed about how bad things had gotten after she had left. "Now why don't you tell me what's going on while we walk back to the library. I told my mom I'd try to be home early tonight so I need to know if I have to hunt down Angel tonight."

Giles managed to get the whole story out without being sidetracked by Buffy's comments. He tried to gloss over the fact that Angel and Xander were all but married now, but he could tell it still was hitting her hard.

"So, Xander, the guy who hates vampires and dated Cordelia, is now some kind of demon boy who's getting it on with my vampire ex-boyfriend?" Buffy said as they walked into the library. "You sure you know what's going on with them? It could be Angelus controlling him or something."

"No, Buffy, it's quite real. Xander has Angel's claim mark and... and Angel has his. I wondered too at first, but if the claim goes both ways there isn't really any way for either of them to be using the other." Giles sat down across the table from Buffy. "Willow isn't too pleased about the whole thing, but I don't want the two of you interfering. In fact, stay away from the mansion unless invited."

"I can't believe you're okay with this, Giles. I mean, you never approved of me and Angel and you were right about that. Why is it a good thing all the sudden?" Buffy asked.

"Some things you just can't fight. They are mated and nothing will separate them. As long as they are fighting on the same side as us we're not going to interfere," Giles said, hoping she would leave them alone.

Giles moved out of that topic and into discussing what had happened both before and after Buffy had disappeared. He knew Buffy needed something to distract her right now and getting back into her Slayer role might keep her busy.

 

As soon as they got back to the mansion, Angel sat Xander down at the table and started making him something to eat. Having the bond in place was a relief in more way then one. No longer having any need to prove his position he could take care of Xander like this when he felt like it, without causing any confusion about who was in charge. He could tell Xander had things other then food on his mind, but they both needed to eat. Angel had lost blood fighting and he'd taken more then he planned from Xander. The food would help him regenerate the missing blood. 

They ate in silence, but a comfortable silence. After Xander cleared the dishes, Angel led him to the shower. The silence was starting to become noticeable now and Angel knew it was because Xander was embarrassed about showing his insecurities earlier. He let the silence linger though as they slowly undressed each other. Once in the shower Xander was positioned under the water and Angel began washing him.

"You don't ever have to worry about Buffy or anyone else," Angel finally broke the silence as he massaged shampoo into Xander's hair. "I know it may take some time for you realize it, but it's true. You wear my mark." Angel dropped a hand from Xander's hair to caress the scar on his neck. The instant wave of lust when he touched it almost distracted him. "And I wear yours." Angel pulled Xander's hand to his own neck.

Xander ran his fingers back and forth over the scar in amazement. He knew something about vampiric bonding and had not expected to be able to mark Angel. All of the sudden he was pressed up against the tile with Angel in game face kissing him and growling. He whimpered when Angel pulled away moments later.

"Not yet," Angel ground out as he moved Xander back under the water and continued washing him. "Need to finish talking first. The bond… it isn't a normal bond. The only thing close to it I've heard of is rumors of Master Vampires who have been together hundreds of years. We're going to have to explore it later, but I know at least one use for it." Angel focused on how he felt when Xander had explored his scar and was reward with a moan from Xander. "Only thing we have to decide right now is if you want to stay here or leave Sunnydale to the Slayer."

They changed positions and Xander focused on washing Angel for a few minutes while he tried to gather his thoughts. "I don’t want to leave them yet. They are still under our protection for now, and I don't trust Buffy to stay here and take care of them yet. I'm just not sure how she's going to fit into the order of things while we're here. Neither of us should have to submit to her and I don't think she'll submit to us."

"We'll let that work itself out, but, no, we will not be submitting to the Slayer," Angel said. "We can stay until we're sure they're safe at least. They're my clan too until I release them."

As soon as they finished washing and drying each other off, Angel sent ahead Xander to the bedroom. He needed time to get himself ready. He had very specific plans for his boy that would hopefully make him secure enough to handle what was sure to a tough time to come.

It didn't take long after the shower before Xander's screams of pleasure were echoing as Angel pounded into him. He'd walked into the bedroom to see Xander naked and pread out on the bed with a strong flow of lust coming through the bond. This was the roughest Angel had been with Xander yet, but, looking down at Xander's face as his head whipped back and forth between screams and howls, Angel knew he was doing the right thing. Xander needed to feel claimed in every possible way. As soon as he felt Xander start to tense up he stopped moving and leaned down for a kiss.

"Please, Angel, don't stop now," Xander whimpered as he tried to rock back and forth.

"Not yet, tonight we're doing something different, and you can't come too soon," Angel said. As soon as Xander's body had pulled back from the brink Angel started back up. "So good," he spat out. He kept the stop start rhythm going for almost a half hour until he could tell Xander couldn't be teased any longer. He slowly pulled all the way out and hung suspended in the air over Xander resting on one fist and his feet.

"Why," Xander growled pressing up against the hand resting on his chest. His eyes were solid green and his voice barely sounded human.

"Because you need this," Angel said watching for just the right moment when his boy and the hyena were perfectly balanced. "You need to know that, even though you submitted to me, I belong to you too and no Slayer or anyone else can change that." With that Angel raised himself up and then sank down on Xander's cock. Before Xander could catch his breath, Angel had rolled the two of them over so he was the one on his back with Xander crouched over him, still buried in his ass.

Xander kept up a steady stream of grunts interspersed with Angel's name as he slammed into Angel over and over. Angel was impressed that he lasted as long as he did after what they had already done, but soon enough he threw his head back and howled as he started to come. Immediately after the howls died he fell forward and exposed his neck to Angel still thrusting slowly.

Angel grinned as his fangs sliced into the willing neck. He hadn't expected this at all. In fact he'd expected Xander to pass out as soon as he came. A single mouthful of blood and his own head flew back. "Xander," he yelled, lips and teeth still bloodstained, as he came too.

"Mmmm, good," Xander mumbled, collapsing on Angel's chest and immediately falling asleep.

"More then human but still not vampiric stamina," Angel whispered kissing Xander's forehead and rolling him onto the bed before heading to the bathroom to get a damp washcloth to clean them both up. When he was done he spooned up behind Xander and nuzzled his neck. Even though he had decided he had no plans to turn Xander, and knew it would be dangerous to try, he still wanted to on some instinctual level. Maybe someday he thought as he also drifted off to sleep.

 

Angel and Xander didn't leave the mansion the next night. Angel wanted to test exactly what the limits of the bond were so they spent several hours on that between rounds of exploring just how many different places they could have sex in the mansion. Now that Xander wasn't worried about losing Angel he was a lot more aggressive sexually, and Angel was enjoying every minute of it.

By the end of the night they had determined that the bond was limited to transmitting emotions and only when the sender focused on the bond while feeling the emotions. After trying that aspect out during sex they'd both collapsed into bed for the day. They were so tired they didn't hear people approaching the mansion.

"Buffy, I don't think this is a good idea," Willow said as they stood outside the door. "Giles said to leave them alone and I don't want to make Xander mad."

"Hey, we gave them a day. I'm still not too comfortable with Xander with Angel. I mean he says he still has his soul, but he could just be using Xander. Plus, I want to know exactly what is up with Xander," Buffy said pushing the door open. "Don't worry it's daylight so if anything happens we can just run out."

Willow didn't bother to point out that the sunlight wouldn't stop Xander. She had a feeling that Buffy was not going to stop no matter what she said, and if she was there at least she could calm things down if they got out of control.

"Umm," Willow trailed off. Based on the condition of the main room and the scent in the air, it was pretty obvious what had gone on the previous night. "Maybe we should just leave a note or set up a meeting?"

"Nope, Angel's asleep right now I'm sure, and I'm guessing Xander is too." Buffy marched over to the bedroom door and went to open it without knocking. She jumped back when Xander pulled the door open growling and green eyed.

"What are you doing here?" he growled standing there in a pair of boxer shorts. He turned to look back into the room when he heard Angel start to move around. "I got this, Angel. Go back to sleep and I'll be back in a few minutes." He closed the door behind him and ushered the girls out to the sofa.

"So, why are you here Willow?" he asked sprawling out on the chair across from the couch she and Buffy were on. "I can see Buffy showing up, but Angel told you all to leave us alone."

"Hello, we don't have to do what you tell us, and what is up with the new attitude?" Buffy asked.

"You, don't have to do what Angel tells you too, but the rest of the Scoobies are still under our protection for now. Angel's in charge of the pack so they have listen to him, but I'll answer some of your questions," Xander answered.

"I just want to know what's going on. I sent Angelus to hell, and now I come back and he's here with you. You're some sort of demon thing lacking the hate you had for Angel. Even weirder, Giles and Oz seem to think that they are supposed to do what Angel tells them too," Buffy got up and started to pace. "Giles tried to explain it to me, but it just doesn't make sense."

"Angel's stronger then me. Good for the pack, and he actually wants me," Xander said shrugging while his fingers played with his scar. "Don't know what I can tell you other then that's the way it is."

"He's biting you?" Willow chimed in, finally noticing the collection of bite marks Xander was sporting from the previous night.

"We both get a little wild during sex," Xander answered grinning. He couldn't quite believe he was sitting here with Buffy and Willow talking about having sex with Angel while the vampire was asleep in the next room.

"Okay, so you and Angel are together. I can deal with that, but I'm not going to be one of your minions and you need to stop treating the rest of them like that," Buffy said.

"They are under our protection," Xander snarled at the threat to his pack, then forced himself to calm down. "Look, we're still friends, Buffy, but to be honest I don't trust you yet. When we're sure you can take care of them we'll be happy to place them under your protection if they want it that way. Until then they are ours. It's not like we treat them like slaves. They were under my protection for months before Angel came along. They just know about it now."

"That's not fair! After what I had to do I needed to get away from here."

"You left them, left us, Buffy. I know you needed time, but if you can't put the pack first you're not ready to lead no matter how powerful you are. You think I wanted to stay here when you came back? Wondering how Angel felt about you? Wondering if you were a threat to us? We are staying though, because until someone takes over, it's our place," Xander said.

"I suppose we can live with it for now," Buffy said pulling Willow up off the couch. She didn't feel like she'd gotten any answers, but being around Xander was freaking her out. "But I'm going to be watching Angel and if he looks like he's going evil again I won't hesitate to kill him this time."

Xander was across the room and had Buffy pinned against the wall before she or Willow knew what was happening. "Not your call anymore Slayer. You don't touch him ever."

Buffy went to push Xander away but she found she couldn't move him. "What the hell?"

"Just a warning," Xander said not even paying attention to Buffy's attempt to move. "Don't even threaten Angel, or the rest of the pack ever again, without damn good reason." He released her and stepped back. "I'm going back to bed. Angel and I will be back at the meeting tonight or tomorrow night."

"Okay," Buffy turned to Willow after they were all but shoved out the door. "Gonna take a while to get used to the fact that Xander is stronger then me now. Thinking it really wouldn't be a good thing to try to take on both of them at once."

"Um, it would be three I think. Oz gets this pack thing more then we do and I think he'd protect them from the rest of us if it came down to it," Willow said sounding unsure of herself.

"Your boyfriend would help them over us?" Buffy asked. "I so am not seeing why he thinks he has to obey them."

"He said he had accepted Xander as pack leader. He wasn't going to fight for a position he didn't want and would probably lose anyway. He either had to submit or leave town. Oz feels kinda grateful too. He's pretty sure the only reason Xander didn't pick him as a mate was because he didn't want to upset me," said Willow. She had been processing everything Oz had told her, but when she said it out loud it sounded even weirder.

"I totally don't understand how you can be okay with that," Buffy said as they walked away. "It sounds like they're more important to him then you are."

As the girls walked down the street, Xander was getting back into bed with Angel.

"Proud of you Xan," Angel mumbled sleepily as he wrapped himself around Xander. "Show you how proud when then sun starts to go down."

"They shouldn't threaten you," Xander whispered as he fell back asleep too.

 

They had decided to spend one more night by themselves before meeting back up with the Scoobies. If Buffy was going to reclaim her place she needed a chance to talk to all of them without Angel and Xander around. It was almost one a.m. when they heard pounding on the front door.

"I'll get it," Angel said with a sigh. He had been busy showing Xander just why they didn't need a TV to stay entertained and he was not happy to be interrupted. He pulled on a pair of boxers and grimaced when he realized they were Xander's and far too tight. He decided not to bother looking for his boxers when the pounding increased. "Giles, what's wrong?" he asked the frantic looking watcher after he finally got the door opened.

"Well, we seem to have a problem. While she was patrolling, Buffy heard that an Arat demon was coming to claim Sunnydale," said Giles. "I thought you would want to know right away. As I recall they are rather difficult to kill."

"Fuck," Angel rubbed his face. "Come in and wait for us to get dressed. We'll walk you home."

"That's really not necessary," Giles said stepping back through the door.

"We are escorting you home," Angel said slowly but clearly as he dragged Giles back into the main room. "It's not safe for anyone to be out by themselves. Plus, I can plan how to prepare for tomorrow while we walk."

Xander was already dressed when Angel walked into the bedroom and was holding out clothes for Angel. "This demon is a big deal isn't it?" he asked. "I mean you're worried about it aren't you?"

"We'll take care of it," Angel said. "Won't be easy, but we can do it. Now let's get Giles home and tell him what we want prepared for tomorrow."

As soon as they were dressed, they collected a very uncomfortable looking Giles who was pointedly not looking at anything other the then the door.

"Have all the research done by sundown tomorrow," Angel was telling Giles as they walked back after they both compared what they knew about Arat demons. "I want everyone there and ready to go out. Buffy too if you can convince her to work with us. Make sure she understands that, if she does this, she's working under Xander and I. If she can't handle it then she needs to stay the hell out of our way."

"She'll behave," Giles said with a sigh. "We're going to need all of us to handle this problem."

 

Chapter 5

After walking Giles home Angel decided to go by Willy's and stock up on blood. "If I'm going to be fighting a lot we need a good stock of blood on hand," he explained to Xander. "Just remember, no matter how bad I get hurt, blood will fix anything as long as I'm not dust."

"You're not getting dusted," Xander said, growling at the thought of it.

Angel could hear the worry under the growl and pushed Xander up against the closest wall. "Didn't come back from hell just to get dusted," he said after a searching kiss. "We're going to face things like this repeatedly though, Xander. I can't ignore problems. I came back to fight things like this and they're going to keep coming."

"I know. Hyena's a bit protective of the pack though and I really don't want to lose you. I'll try to keep from dragging you off somewhere safe," Xander said with a weak grin. "Let's get your blood and get home."

 

"So basically this Arat demon cleans out all the other demons in a town and then sells it to the demon that offers the most money?" Buffy said the next night after Giles presented his research to the complete group.

"Not money," Angel said. "They have to join their power to his. They become vassals. Powerful vassals, but still under his ultimate control. He'll offer the position to me first before he tries to kill me."

"Glad you're here. If he'd shown up last week he probably would have hunted me down and I would have been clueless. Actually we all would seeing as none of us had realized I was the Hellmouth Master guy," Xander said grabbing Angel's hand.

"Quite right. I'm still rather embarrassed I didn't realize what was going on," Giles said cleaning his glasses. "It should have been obvious from the drop off in creatures that were facing us and looking back I can see the times you let some of your strength out to save one of us."

"Back to the important part. How do we kill this thing and when do you think it's going to show up?" Buffy asked while carefully not looking over and Angel and Xander.

"It could be here as early as tonight. As far as killing it… it can be hurt the same way a normal human can, but its skin is like a natural armor and it heals incredibly fast. I'd imagine you, Angel and Xander will be the only ones that can actually hurt it. There's no mention of its susceptibility to magic, but Willow and I may be able to help there." Giles switched his gaze from his Slayer to Angel. "Assuming you want us there, Angel."

"Magic can hurt it, but not much. I want you all there for the fight. It's not going to be easy or safe, but if it gets through us it will come after all of you as the Master's minions. Better to focus our efforts and make sure we get rid of it," Angel said. "We'll hunt it every night until it shows up. Oh, and, Giles, you should contact the Watchers after we kill it. Whatever other towns were under the control of one of its vassals will be very unstable after it dies."

Everyone grabbed whatever weapons they needed from locker and headed out in one large group. Once they were in the largest cemetery in Sunnydale, Xander looked over at Angel with a hopeful look on his face. Angel nodded at him and got a blinding smile back. Xander let the hyena come out just a little and pulled Angel into a quick kiss before speeding ahead of the group scenting the air as he went.

"Xander," Buffy yelled and went to go after him when Angel grabbed her arm and held her back. "Angel, what is he doing? I thought we were supposed to stay together."

"He wanted to take point and hunt. He won't be far away and won't take on anything by himself," Angel said letting her go. "He needs to hunt. It's part of who he is and I trust him to take care of himself. Plus, I'll know if he needs help just like he'll sense if I need help."

"So you have bonded. I rather suspected that was going to happen, but…" Giles started to say. Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by a howl from the direction Xander had gone off in.

"He's bringing back a pack of vamps. Seems they are getting bolder now that the Arat is coming to take care of me," Angel said with a cold grin. He and Buffy positioned themselves in front of the rest of the group and waited.

Xander came running out from around some graves yelling insults over his shoulder. "Just four of them, but figured the rest of you needed a warm up," he said as he positioned himself between Angel and Buffy just before the four vamps came into view. 

All four of the vampires skidded to a halt when they saw what they were facing. These were not mere fledges and they had enough intelligence to realize that facing the current and former Master as well as the Slayer was not something they wanted to do.

"No, you don't. I didn't bring you all back here just to have you run away," Xander snarled when it looked like they were going to turn around. Stake in hand, he followed Angel as they charged them. By the time Buffy had moved up to join them, they were finishing off the last two. "Was hoping they'd provide at least a little challenge," Xander said with a pout in Angel's direction. Bloodlust transitioned easily into plain lust for both of htem and he wanted a kiss.

Angel grinned at his boy then tensed. He could just barely catch the faintest smell of something coming toward them. He saw Xander sense it a second later and the pout disappeared to be replaced by a look of intense concentration.

"Get ready," Xander said to the rest of the Scoobies as the three of them took up position just in front of the group between them and the approaching demon.

There were a few indrawn breaths behind them as the Arat came into view. It was well over seven feet tall and covered in red scales. It looked like a dragon forced into a vaguely human shape down to the short tail waving behind it. A tall, muscle bound human with claws and horns.

"Angelus," it hissed in a reptilian voice with a forked tongue that flicked out while it spoke. "Should I even bother offering you a position under me? I've heard you brought a soul back from hell with you." It shook its head in mock sadness. "A souled vampire as Master. That's almost as bad as that thing being in charge," it said pointing at Xander.

"This town is mine. You would have been allowed to flee, but now that you've insulted my mate your life is forfeit," Angel said.

The battle was joined in the blink of an eye. Giles and Willow were hanging back casting spells that seemed to be having almost no effect while Oz and Cordy guarded them. Angel, Xander and Buffy were taking the fight to the Arat, but didn't seem to be doing more then holding their own. The blows they landed were doing damage, but not enough to matter with the speed it was healing.

"Even allying yourself with a Slayer won't protect you," it hissed as it knocked Buffy almost thirty feet away. "Now it's your turn vampire. I might keep your mate around for a while. He could interesting, but you need to die."

Without Buffy to worry about, it obviously had the upper hand and it was just a matter of time before it got a lucky blow in on Angel. The punch lifted him a few feet into the air and slammed him into a nearby gravestone.

"No!" Xander screamed when he saw Angel go down. He launched himself at the creature, not caring about protecting himself as he attacked, but he still couldn't hurt it. All he could do was delay the inevitable. "Oz," he roared, both a command and a summons. He could feel the hyena pushing to the front and allowed instinct to take over. She knew her mate was injured and in danger. Hoping he'd be able to regain control if they lived, he let her come totally out for the first time since she had been caged.

"What's going on?" Willow yelled as she watched her boyfriend morph into werewolf form at Xander's yell and lope up toward the demon. At the same time Xander changed too. Not as much as Oz, but his face was definitely looking more canine. He dropped his weapons as his hands turned into claws.

With primal roars they pressed the attack on the surprised demon. They still weren't causing much damage but they kept it from going after Angel until both he and Buffy could rejoin the fight. With all four of them in the fray the demon was obviously starting too weaken. The wounds inflicted on it were still too small too cause it lasting damage individually, but now they were coming so fast they were building up. 

Finally, seeing an opening, Xander leapt on the Arat's back and raked his claws through both sides of it's neck before twisting its head all the way off. Buffy scrambled back from the collapsing corpse and Xander jumped down next to Angel and Oz. All three huddled together for a minute. Xander and Angel both looked Oz over for any injuries then started running their hands over each other. There was nothing sexual about it, just a desire to make sure the other was okay.

Once he was satisfied that Angel was okay, Xander turned back to Oz and started nudging him toward Willow. Oz gave a questioning bark and Xander answered with a bark of his own. Oz nuzzled Angel and then Xander's hand, with a string of happy barks, before heading slowly over to Willow.

"Angel, why is he all wolfie and Xander all hyenaie?" she asked while Oz circled her. "He seems like he's still Oz, but just in wolf form which he's never done before. Usually when he goes wolf he's all wolf and not so much into being friendly with us."

"Xander called his wolf out somehow. I'm not really sure how he did it or how he changed himself. I don't think Oz will go back to normal until Xander calms down and goes back to normal himself," Angel said wincing as he started to move toward the rest of the Scoobies. He'd taken a lot of damage and each of the hits he'd taken were making themselves known. "You and Oz should probably come back to the mansion with us until they are back to normal. I doubt they will want to be separated."

Xander yipped in agreement behind Angel and started pushing him in the direction of the mansion.

"We'll stop by tomorrow morning to make sure they are doing okay," Giles said from where he was standing next to Buffy and Cordy. They were both supporting the Slayer who looked even worse off then Angel. "Be careful with her," he added fixing Oz with a glare. With that the two groups separated.

The trip back to the mansion led them through back alleys and other out of the way places as both Oz and Xander would have elicited comments even in Sunnydale. Once they were back Angel found himself almost dragged into his room. "Yell if you need us," he managed to tell Willow before Xander finished pushing him into the bedroom and closed the door.

"You keep surprising me," Angel said once they were alone. "Somehow I doubt I could have beat you that night if you were able to tap into all your strength," he added, tracing the faint ridges on Xander's face and the fangs. He could feel the raw, animalistic emotions rolling off Xander in waves now.

Xander whined and leaned into the touch then tilted his head to the side. Angel gasped as his fangs sunk in and he drew a mouthful of blood. It was still Xander, but his blood tasted almost totally different now. He could feel his mate's blood coursing through him and calling to his demon. It wasn't enough to overpower him or make him lose control, but he needed to claim his boy again. Needed to prove they had both survived and that he was still the pack leader.

Out in the main room Willow and Oz were sitting on the couch. She was keeping up a steady stream of words while Oz was cuddled up half in her lap. She wasn't really afraid of him, but she was a little worried he was going to get a little too excited while in wolf form. She liked Oz but the wolf version didn't really do anything for her, and she was afraid he'd get caught up in whatever Xander and Angel were going to do.

She stopped talking when howls and grunts started echoing out of the bedroom… loud howls and grunts. She held her breath when Oz turned to look toward the closed door. He started to get up then looked back at her. With a bark he settled back into her arms but kept moving restlessly.

 

Everyone in the mansion was asleep when Buffy and Giles came by the next morning. Buffy had tried to get Giles to follow them back the night before, but had been told her in no uncertain terms to stay home until the morning. As soon as the sun had come out she was at Giles and dragging him toward the mansion.

"I know they'd never hurt Willow on purpose and Oz seemed to be in control last night, but I still worry about sending Willow off by herself with those three," Buffy said once they were in front of the mansion. "I won't bother Angel and Xander. I just want to make sure Willow is fine and take her home."

She quietly opened the door and peeked inside. "Oh," was all she said when she saw Willow and Oz on the couch. Willow looked like she had sat down and fallen asleep as soon as she had gotten to the mansion. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were all wrinkled. Oz was now very human, very naked, and curled up against Willow just as asleep as she was.

As the two of them moved into the room, both Willow and Oz woke up and stared at them. It took a minute for Willow to realize what was going on then she turned beet red. "Oz, you're naked. I mean, of course your naked after going all wolfie, but Buffy and Giles don't need to see that," she babbled as she shoved a pillow in front of him.

Wordlessly, Giles handed over the bag with a change of clothes he'd brought with him. With a tug on Buffy's arm, he turned her so their backs were to the couch.

"Done," Oz said a few minutes later. "Thanks, Giles. I wasn't expecting that to happen."

"Are you both alright?" Giles said turning back around. "And are Angel and Xander okay?"

"We're fine and I think they are too," Willow blushed again. "They are probably pretty tired though. They were very loud for a long, long time over and over last night when we got back. I'm not sure I'll be able to look at Xander for a while without blushing now."

"Well, I don't think we need to bother them," Giles said. "If Oz has reverted to his normal form I assume Xander has as well and I have no desire to see anyone else naked this morning. I'll just leave a note asking them to come by the library tonight."

All four of them trooped silently out of the mansion after Giles placed a letter on the back of the couch. Willow and Buffy were still too embarrassed to talk and Oz was just confused by what he was feeling.

 

It was actually after dark before Angel and Xander woke up. "You're back to you," Angel said tracing his fingers over Xander's face.

"Thank god, I was not sure I'd be able to come back after sinking so deep into the hyena," Xander rolled so his head was on Angel's chest. "We were both pretty intense last night. Did you like me better that way? It seemed more vampire like somehow."

"No. It was fun, but part of it was your blood… it's totally different when you change like that. It brought my demon as much to the fore as yours was. Maybe they needed that, but when it's just me I want you just like this." Angel kissed the top of Xander's head before pushing them both into a sitting position and kissing him for real. "We need to get up and check on everyone else though. I'm surprised they were not over here fifteen minutes after it got dark and we didn't show up at the library."

"I wonder just how much Willow heard last night," Xander said as remembered just how loud they had been. "They're gone now so Oz must have shifted back too. I've got no idea how I did that to him. I hope he's not too upset by it."

"You did what you had to do. If you hadn't we would all be dead now. Plus, I'm sure he enjoyed a chance to be in control of the wolf," Angel said as he wandered out to the main room. He picked up the note and read over it quickly. "Giles and Buffy came by and got Willow and Oz this morning. They were all fine, but they are waiting for us at the library."

"Great we can have another round of everyone staring at me without trying to be obvious and wondering if I'm going to kill them all. Well, other then Oz. I don't think he has a problem with any of this," Xander said grabbing some clothes to put on then sniffing himself. "Fast shower before we go, please?"

They were both in the shower trying hard to keep their hands off each other when Angel spoke up. "Oz may want to come with us when we leave you know."

"Huh? He's going out with Willow and she's not going to follow us off wherever we are going. I know we were best friends but she's not the type to just pull up and move."

"I don't think he'll care too much if Willow comes. Last night you had to push him away from us and to her. Werewolves are pack animals and a human girlfriend and human friends are just not going enough for him," Angel said. "If we don't let him come with us he'll end up going off on his own. Probably sooner rather then later."

"He's pack. If he doesn't want to stay with Willow and Buffy we can't make him," Xander said as he turned off the water. "I guess we'll deal with it when it happens, but if he wants to stay with us he should be able too. I'm just not looking forward to that conversation with Willow. Can we not mention that or anything else unusual tonight?"

"He's pack," Angel agreed as he turned the shower off. "I won't force him to stay here."

 

Thirty minutes later Xander just wanted to bang his head on the table repeatedly. Giles and Willow seemed to have a limitless number of questions about what had happened last night with him and Oz. "I don't know," he yelled in answer to yet another question. "Look I just did what had to be done so we wouldn't all be killed. I'm totally not sure how I did it or if I can do it again so can you all stop asking me questions I can't answer. OZ and I will figure out what's going on."

Everyone got quite as Xander settled back in his chair growling with Angel growling by his side. "We'll research more and ask you any new, specific questions we need to later," Giles said once the growling had at least calmed down. "Oz, for now we'll assume you need to be locked up at the next full moon. I'll run some tests and see if you can control it."

"Be nice. In control is good. So is staying out of a cage," Oz said leaning back in his chair. He looked over at Angel. "Mind if I spend the full moon at your place?"

"Sure, we can watch you" Angel said ignoring the looks he was getting from Giles and Willow. He could tell that Xander thought the mansion would be a better place for Oz when he changed into the werewolf then the library. Angel had never though caging up a werewolf in a semipublic place like that was a good idea anyway.

"We done here? I'd like to do some slaying tonight," Buffy said when it looked like the conversation had died down. "We've got lots of people so some of you can stay here and research while the rest of us patrol."

"Xander, Oz, you're with me. Buffy, you're welcome to join us. The rest of you can research werewolves and we'll swing back by here when the patrols are done," Angel said getting up. He was ready to get out and fight something after spending far too long talking, or listening to the others talk, again. He stifled a grin as the other three fell into step with him, but Xander must have caught the flash of emotion.

"You like telling everyone what to do?" he asked in a low enough voice that only Angel and maybe Oz could hear. When he just got a burst of amusement back through the bond he pulled Angel in for a kiss. "Gonna talk to Oz. See if we can do the change with a little more control. Could be useful sometime," he whispered before dropping back to fall into step with Oz.

Oz thought a little experimentation was a good idea so when they ran into two fledges Xander focused on the hyena. Now that he had some idea of what he was doing it was surprisingly simple. He noticed Angel slip into game face at the same time he and Oz shifted. This time the visible changes on both of them were relatively minor as he was trying to hold it to a small change.

Buffy was left standing and watching as all three of them pounced on the two fledges. The newly risen vamps were no match for them and were dusted in seconds.

"Is that going to happen every time one of you kills something?" Buffy asked when Angel and Xander started to kiss with Oz circling around them watching for threats. "Because as impressive as the kills are…"

"But we are being good," Xander said while he focused on calming the hyena. "We haven't resorted to having sex while on patrol in front of you yet, but, just to be fair, we'll let you kill the next one so you don't have to worry about it." All three were back to human guise by the time he finished talking.

The rest of the patrol was uneventful. There just wasn't much in the way of evil that was willing to walk the streets at night anymore. Between the four of them, nothing could escape detection or really have a chance of survival. Once they had satisfied themselves that everything was clean they headed back to the library and dropped Buffy and Oz off.

Giles had a few carefully worded questions after Xander explained what he and Oz had done, but he kept them short and to the point. Once he was done Angel told Buffy she could escort the others home. That done he and Xander took off.

Back at the house Xander made dinner for himself and got blood ready for Angel. He knew Angel wasn't too worried about the trappings of status now that the claim was in place, but providing meals for his mate was something that just felt right and he didn't plan to give it up.

Xander was halfway through his dinner when Angel cleared his throat, catching his attention.

"Almost done?" Angel asked as he set his mug down on the table.

Xander took one look at Angel's hungry expression and gulped down the rest of his food. He had the dishes in the sink and was heading to the bedroom in under thirty seconds.

 

Chapter 6

"There's going to be trouble with her soon," Angel said as he and Xander left the library after another night of patrolling. Over the last week they had fallen into a routine of meeting up with everyone and sharing information before splitting off on their own to patrol. The nights they took Oz with them, they went back to the library after patrols to drop him off and compare notes with the others.

"She's not too happy about Oz is she?" Xander asked. "I know it bugs her when he comes with us, but I can't tell him no. He needs to hunt and he's getting more control of the wolf every day he's with us."

"I know. Willow can see it too, but she doesn't want to give him up. She knows he's picked our pack over Buffy's, and it's just a matter of time before they're through. I don't think she can bring herself to follow us when we leave," Angel said. "I don't think she's going to give him up without a fight and that's what will get messy."

"You don't have a problem with Oz do you? You never really answered when I asked you before," Xander asked. "I just know what it feels like not having a real pack where you can be yourself and I don't want to push him back into that."

"I took them all on when you submitted to me," Angel said. "I'd never force any of them to leave, but they all will other then Oz. Willow and Giles are all but under Buffy's protection now as it is and Cordy, well she's not really part of either pack. She's just with us until she's ready to move out on her own. If you want to Oz and explain things to him, it might be time to do that before things get more tense."

"Yeah, I was just gonna let stuff come up when it did, but I think he's getting worried. We can let him know it's entirely his choice if he stays with us when we move on," Xander said after a few moments. "Enough of that though. Race you the rest of the way back?"

Angel laughed as Xander took off without waiting for an answer. He sped up and followed, knowing that even with a head start Xander was not going to beat him in an area they both knew well. He had to admit the boy was getting faster though. As his control got better he was able to tap into more and more of the hyena's speed and strength without losing himself in it.

Xander felt Angel speed by him and saw him stop in front of the door to the mansion. With a grin, he didn't slow down quite fast enough and slammed into Angel with a growl. He wanted to play and figured this would do the trick. When Angel growled back and pushed him up against the wall he knew he'd made the right choice.

"You did that on purpose," Angel growled, putting one hand behind Xander's head to hold him still while he kissed him. He held the kiss until he could tell Xander was just starting to run short on air. "Inside now."

Xander growled back, then darted under Angel's arm and into the house shedding clothes as he went. Angel was usually aggressive enough for him, but sometimes he just had to push to get things a little more intense. He finished stripping down and got on the bed waiting for Angel.

Angel undressed slowly outside the bedroom, giving Xander a chance to get ready and to let his anticipation build. Once he was undressed and could smell his boy's pheromones rolling out of the bedroom he stalked in and toward the bed. He limited himself to growls for communication as rolled Xander over onto his stomach and started alternating kisses and licks along his neck.

Xander arched back into Angel's finger when he felt Angel start to prepare him. As soon as Angel's lips had touched his throat he'd instinctively started a faint, submissive whine. Twisting his head further to the side he whispered, "Yours?"

"Mine," Angel growled back abandoning the preparation to slam into him almost hard enough to be painful. "Always mine."

"Fuck yeah, needed this," Xander managed to say between the grunts Angel was forcing out of him.

"Needed me claiming you," Angel whispered after a few minutes. He kept his voice low enough that Xander had to strain to hear. "Needed my demon claiming your demon. Needed to know who will always belong to.

Xander wordlessly howled his agreement to each statement Angel made. This was what he had been hoping to get when he'd pushed Angel. He liked the calmer way they usually made love, but, with as much as he'd been using the hyena, he needed this. It let the hyena know she was safe.

Once they were done, he passively let Angel clean him off then position him in the middle of the bed and wrap around him. "Thanks," he mumbled. "Just what I needed."

 

"Is Oz here?" Xander asked Beth Osborne two days later. Things between Oz and Willow seemed to have degraded wildly since Angel and Xander had talked. They had decided Xander needed to talk to Oz right away without any of the others around.

"He's up in his room, Xander," she said holding the door open but not inviting him in.

"Still not a vampire," Xander said with a grin as he walked in. Oz's parents were still kinda clueless as to just how involved their son was in the fight against demons, but they at least were open enough to understand the basic precautions to take in Sunnydale.

"Before you go up, is everything okay with everyone? Oz has seemed upset lately, but he won't talk about it," Beth said. "He doesn't talk much, but I think he needs to."

"He's got a lot going on," Xander said as he headed up the stairs. "But it's kinda up to him what he wants to talk to you about." He continued up to Oz's room and rapped on the door. "Oz, can I come in?" He heard Oz shuffling toward the door and unlocking it.

"Xander," Oz said opening in the door before heading back into his room and sitting on his bed.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you about what's been going on," Xander said pacing back and forth. "I mean, things have been getting awkward and Angel and I want you to know where you stand with us."

"Where's that?" Oz said, managing to convey nervousness without really changing his tone of voice.

"You're pack as long as you want to be. I don't want to see you and Willow break up, but I can see it's not working. I talked to Angel, and, if you want, you have a place in the pack here and when we move on," Xander said. "I know what it's like not to have someone to hunt with and it's not going to happen to you."

"Thanks. She just doesn't get it," Oz said. "I don't think it's going to last much longer. She can't understand, and she's not going to be happy with you and Angel either. She kinda thinks this is all your fault for bringing the wolf out."

"Not like I had a choice. We'd all be dead otherwise, and now you're getting control over the wolf. Angel thinks you're going to stay in control during the change this weekend. He said you might not even change or at least not change all the way unless you want to," Xander said. "Maybe we can all go hunting those nights if you stay in control."

"Hunting's good. You got time to get some food or do you have go back to Angel now?" Oz asked.

"Naw, he said I could stay over here until the sun went down and he came and got me. So we have an hour or so to hang out if you want," Xander said following Oz down toward the kitchen. They were halfway down the stairs when they ran into one of Oz's brothers that Xander hadn't seen in a while. "Hey, Thomas," he said.

"Xander," Thomas said stopping and coming back to circle around Xander sniffing the air. "Something's different about you. For a minute I thought you were a werewolf now too, but that's not it is it?"

Xander growled at what he saw as a challenge. "Not a threat to you or any of your family," he let the hyena slip out a little and Thomas backed down and looked at the ground. "Oz is safe around me and always will be," Xander finished.

"Okay, but, Oz, you should tell mom and dad. They should know Xander's more then just someone you hang out with," Thomas said backing up. "Make sure you protect him," he added looking defiantly at Xander.

"He'll be protected," Xander snarled back. He glared at Thomas until he had finished going up the stairs and into his room.

"Forgot he was back in town," Oz said after Thomas left. "Should have remembered that as a werewolf he'd feel you too."

"It's fine. He didn't cause any problems, but I am even hungrier now," Xander said moving toward the kitchen. "Angel thinks there are some demons hiding on the outskirts of town if you want to come out with us tonight. He's going to call Giles and let them know we're not going to be at the meeting. We're going to head out there right after he picks me up."

Oz and Xander sat around the kitchen table eating leftovers out of the refrigerator and just talking about movies and plans for the school year. Xander was trying to convince Oz to come back to school and graduate this time. 

They lost track of time while they were talking until Beth called back to them. "Xander, you have someone here to see you. I think he's vampire."

"We better go out there," Xander said. "You got really lucky in the 'cool parents' department, Oz. I can't imagine my parents believing in vampires without a very hands on demonstration."

"Seeing as we come from a long line of werewolves it's kinda natural," Oz said with a shrug.

"Well there is that," Xander said with a grin.

"Mom, this is Angel," Oz said as he and Xander walked up to the door. Xander went out and stood with his back to Angel's chest.

"It's nice to meet you," Beth said to Angel. "I hope you don't mind, but I don't invite vampires in even if they are good vampires. I never know when werewolf family members are going to stop by and they could smell if you'd been inside."

"It's alright," Xander said pulling Angel's arms around him. "Oz is going to come with us, Angel. Do we need to call Giles and let him know?"

Since Angel couldn't go in to use the phone Xander called to let Giles know not to expect Oz at the meeting either. By the time he got back to the front door Thomas was standing next to Beth and alternating between glaring at the floor and glaring in Angel's general direction without raising his eyes. "Thanks for dinner Mrs. Osborne. Thomas, it was good to see you again," Xander said.

Angel shook his head when Xander held out his hand for the keys. "Get in," he said walking around to the drivers side door. "I'm driving tonight."

Xander fought the urge to try to convince Angel to let him drive. Playing was one thing, but he knew it would be wrong to question Angel, even in jest, in front of Oz. He pulled the seat up to let Oz in back then settled in himself.

 

"Stay close," Angel said when they got out of the car fifteen minutes later. "Not even sure what's out here. I just know that some demons have decided this is far enough out of town to be safe while they make plans against me. We're going to disabuse them of that notion."

"Ready to go deep?" Xander asked looking at Oz. When he got a nod he closed his eyes, knowing Oz was standing there focused on him. He pulled the hyena forward until it was just on the brink of taking him over with pure instinct. He could feel Oz's wolf reaching the same point then holding steady as well. "Let's hunt," he snarled at Oz before offering his neck to Angel.

Angel growled himself after taking one sip of blood. He knew Xander was bringing his demon to the fore with blood since he couldn't influence Angel's demon in the same way he could Oz's. He started forward with his boy and Oz falling into position on each side.

All three of them were scenting the air as they stalked silently through the woods. It was Oz who caught the first sign of their target. With a whine so soft the other two could barely hear, he indicated a direction off to the left. Angel grinned at him and all three moved off the direction Oz had indicated.

Xander gave a quick growl when they got close enough that he could spell the vamps too. It smelled like a large nest of them and some other demon was there too. "They'll smell us soon," Xander warned.

"So we go straight up and kill them," Angel said. "We'll go quietly and if they don't have scouts out or are not paying attention we'll surprise them. If not we'll do it the hard way."

Xander grinned at that and they moved forward, silent but ready for action. "They had scouts," Xander said when he spelled the up tick in apprehension and excitement from ahead of them. "Looks like we get to have fun." He pulled himself and Oz even closer to their beasts.

There were twenty-three vampires waiting for them and at least two of them were approaching master status. The demon was a Kir'tl and was chained up in the middle of the camp. It looked like they had been feeding on it.

"Didn't hide far enough outside of my town," Angel said as they walked into the camp. "You know my rules and you broke them. Do you submit to my judgment?"

They didn't get an answer. At a hand signal from one of the want-to-be masters they all charged. The fight was intense but fast. Angel was moving with lethal grace, staking right and left, while Oz and Xander were literally tearing their way though the vampires. The howls alone from the two of them as they tore heads off was enough to scare the rest of the vampires who seemed to lose their motivation to keep fighting.

Once the last vampire was dead Xander went to push the hyena back and started whining when he couldn't. He was standing still, focusing on the controlling the beast, when he felt Angel come up behind him. He instinctively tilted his head to the side, and, when he felt Angel's fangs slide into him, his control returned. He and Oz both slipped back into human guise. He watched as Oz moved to stand in front of the two of them with his head tilted to the side and an unreadable look on his face.

"Are you sure, Oz?" Angel asked. "This isn't a decision you can change later." When Oz nodded firmly Angel turned his head to look at Xander who had moved to his side. "Xander, do you want me to do this?"

Xander looked at them both carefully before nodding. "It's supposed to be this way," he muttered as he moved behind Oz and held him loosely as Angel approached.

Angel leaned over Oz's shoulder to kiss Xander. Once the kiss was over he started into his eyes for a moment before nodding and looking down at Oz. "You accept me and my mate as clan leaders?" he asked.

"Yes," Oz answered. "Part of your pack as long as one of you is alive." He hissed in pain then pleasure as Angel bit into him. He felt Angel lift his head after he drank lightly and went to straighten up but Angel held his head to the side. He could feel Angel's other hand reach up and pull Xander's face to his neck.

"Bound to us both," Angel whispered, watching his boy lick up the blood that had dribbled out of the wounds before running his tongue over the puncture wounds. He knew their scents would mingle in Oz and mark him as part of their clan. Once the bleeding stopped he pulled Xander back into a kiss with Oz still trapped between their bodies.

All three men were on edge from the fight and the claiming. With Xander and Angel's bodies instinctively seeking each other, and Oz in the middle they were all rubbing against each other. All three of them came at almost the same time. Angel released Xander slowly after they were all done.

"We should get back," Angel said. "Decide how you want to handle the others finding out about this. It's your choice, Oz, but we'll back you up." He ran his hand over the already scared bite mark on Oz's neck. "I really didn't plan to ever mark anyone after you, Xan."

"It's alright. Oz and I were already tied together by our beasts and he was already part of the pack," Xander said copying Angel's gesture. "Willow's going to be upset I think, but if she wants to follow Oz… he can mark her in our place." He was surprised he was okay with Angel biting someone else, but Oz knew his place in the pack. Willow wouldn't be the same and he was not sharing Angel with her like that. If she wanted in the pack, he or Oz would mark her.

Xander and Oz stood shoulder to shoulder while they watched Angel go over and unchain the demon the vampires had been feeding from. The two of them lapsed into some demon language and after a few minutes the demon bowed to Angel and headed off into the woods away from town.

"What was that about?" Xander asked after the demon was out of earshot.

"It was a Kir'tl demon. They're mostly harmless, but their blood is similar enough to humans that a vampire can live off them for a short amount of time. It's very painful for them though, and they seldom do it willingly," Angel said while they finished cleaning up the now deserted camp.

"Have to tell my family too," Oz said once they were heading back to the car. "Some of them will know as soon as they see me. At least now they will understand why I'm moving out. I mean if you want me living with you?" he asked with a note of uncertainty.

"You don't get a choice in that," Angel said. "Clans live together. You can have the other bedroom."

Xander flashed Angel a grateful look augmented by a flash of emotion through their bond while they continued to flank a still slightly dazed Oz.

Once they got in the car and headed back into town Oz asked to go by his house. It actually wasn't too late yet thanks to them going out right after dark. He wanted to talk to his parents and get his stuff so he could move in the mansion. He asked Angel and Xander to wait on the porch and headed in to face his parents.

"He's lucky. His parents are probably not even going to get upset over this," Xander said while they waited. "I'm glad he chose us. It will be nice to have a pack mate to go to school with and hang out with during the day. Plus it's the best thing for him."

"He's a good choice. Strong, loyal, and wants to be part of the clan," Angel said. They lapsed into silence until Oz's dad walked out.

"So you're Angel," he said looking both of them over and nodding at Xander. "Thomas says Oz is already marked and he's eighteen so he can go with you. He seems happy about this, but I'm warning you. He'll always be under the protection of our pack. Take care of him." He gave both Angel and Xander a hard look.

"We will, sir. Oz has been under my protection for a while and under Angel's for a few weeks. You know what we do. It's dangerous, but he'll be as protected as we can make him," Xander said. "Did he tell you where to find us if you need to see him?"

They talked for a few more minutes while waiting for Oz to come down with his things. The conversation was polite but with underlying tension. No matter how accepting he was of the fact that Oz's new pack was headed by a vampire, he was still losing his son in a way. Finally Oz came out holding two duffle bags with his mother in tow.

"We'll take these to the car," Angel said. "We'll be ready to go whenever you're done saying goodbye."

"Thanks," Oz said turning back to his mom and hugging her while Xander and Angel walked to the car.

"You doing okay?" Xander said to Oz as they drove back to the mansion. "You're quieter then normal."

"I'm fine. I wanted this. It was just tough to say goodbye to them even if I'm just going to be across town. I'm more nervous about Willow then anything else. She's not going to be as accepting as my parents were. Not sure I even want to give her a choice to come with me," Oz said. "It's too late to talk to her now anyway. I'll think about it overnight."

 

"I wonder what he's going to decide," Xander said to Angel later that night. He had gotten Oz settled in his room while Angel gave them some time to talk by themselves. Xander shifted with a groan. Angel had been more then a little energetic once they were alone, not that he minded. Finding a comfortable spot, he curled up against Angel again. There was definitely something to be said for a lover without body heat he could curl around.

"He should let her go. If he doesn't they will both get hurt," Angel said spooning up around Xander. "I'm not going to force his choice, but I do want you with him when he talks to her. She won't like you being there, but he shouldn't have to face that alone."

"Okay," Xander said sleepily. "Tomorrow."

 

Chapter 7

Xander's groans turned into moans of pleasure as he slowly woke up to Angel giving him a blow job. By the time he was fully awake he was about to come and started running his hands through Angel's hair. "Mmmm, what was that for? Not that I'm complaining in any way or anything," Xander said when he could speak again.

"You need to take Oz to talk to Willow," Angel said after giving Xander a kiss and laying back down. "It's just after noon. Take the car. Sleepy."

"I'll be back before you wake up," Xander promised while running his hand over Angel's chest. He knew Angel just wanted to go back to sleep with the sun at its zenith so he decided to wait until he got back and it was closer to dark before he did something special for Angel. "Yours," he whispered in Angel's ear and got up.

"Oz," he said sticking his head in the door of the other bedroom after he had pulled on some clothes. "Wake up, man. We got places to be."

"It's evening already?" Oz mumbled with his face still buried in his pillow.

"Nope, middle of the day. Angel woke me up to take you to see Willow. He wants one of us there, and, seeing as she's going to have issues with me too, I may as well go now," Xander said as he started pulling the blankets off Oz. "Now get up. I'm hungry, but can't eat until after we do this." Seeing Oz naked surprised him for a minute. The Xander who was part of the pack had no problem with it, but the Xander that had been friends with Oz for a while saw it as kind of strange. He grinned when he saw a similar expression on Oz's face. "Guess it will take a while to get used to everything. Now get up." 

Oz jumped out of bed and started getting dressed without answering, but he was smiling. He realized he was responding instinctively to the commanding tone Xander had used. He didn't think Xander realized just how much obedience he could receive from Oz now that he was claimed pack. "I'm still not sure what to tell her," Oz said. "And whatever happens I don't want her mad at you. You two have been best friends for a long time."

"She's not pack. Even if you weren't here our lives would be going different directions," Xander said putting a hand on Oz's shoulder. "She will have Buffy and Giles' support, but my pack will always come first, Oz. You're my pack mate and she's not."

Oz gave him a grateful smile but remained silent as they went out to the car. He was staring out the side window as they drove. He knew he needed to just give up Willow, but it was a hard thing to do. He had a pack now, but he wouldn't have a mate after Willow was gone. He needed the closeness of a mate almost as much as he needed a pack and unless their pack grew it wasn't gonna be an option. They were almost halfway to Willow's house before he spoke up. "I think I just need to end it. The only way it would ever work between us is would be if she joined the pack and I made her a werewolf too. I wish she could be my mate, but I know it's not something she wants. I can't let her just try it either. Being part of the pack and being a werewolf are not things you can change your mind about after it's done."

"Angel and I thought that's what you should do," Xander said. "I know it's got to be hard to say goodbye to her like this, but you'll find your mate at some point, probably totally unexpectedly like me and Angel. Until then you have Angel and I. It's still your choice though. Angel and I will back you up either way."

"I was wondering about having you and Angel," Oz said almost stammering. "About last night, was that a prelude to something or a one time thing or what? I know that it's kinda my place to participate if you want me too, but neither of you seem like the type to share. I just want to know what to expect."

"Not gonna say it's a one time thing, but it's not a prelude to anything either. Sometimes what happened last night is going to happen again when we're in the hunt. That's cool with me, but no further. Angel is mine, and I don't plan to share him," Xander said the last part with a hint of a growl then smiled at Oz when he realized he'd growled. "Sorry, I get possessive and I think Angel agrees with me."

"It's cool. I don't have any complaints," Oz responded before he went back to staring out the window and tapping his fingers nervously along his leg.

"It'll be alright," Xander reminded Oz again outside the door to Willow's house. "No matter what happens here you're still part of the pack so don't stress out."

Oz knocked on the door and they waited for Willow. Her parents' cars were gone so they knew she was home alone.

"Oz, Xander," Willow said when she opened the door. "What are you doing here together?"

"We need to talk, Wills. Can we come in?" Oz asked shifting from foot to foot and not meeting her eyes.

"No, we can do this right here," Willow answered as she came out and closed the door behind her. "I can guess what you're going to say and I just want to hear you say it to my face." She looked like she was just barely holding back from crying.

"I'm sorry, Willow, but I'm part of Angel and Xander's pack now. Really part of it. I moved into the mansion last night," Oz said. "I don't, I don't think we can see each other anymore."

"Buffy warned me this was going to happen, and you better believe we're going to stop seeing each other. If you're sleeping with Xander and Angel that's a pretty good reason not to…" Willow trailed off. Now she looked like she couldn't decide if she wanted to start crying or start hitting Oz.

"It's not like that. It's not a sex thing," Oz said quickly. "I've got my own bedroom, but I'm part of their pack now and I don't think you're ready to join me. Don't think you ever would be."

"You're breaking up with me because you moved? You're not breaking up with me because you're sleeping with my former best friend?" Willow said sounding confused. "I don't understand. Buffy told me that it was just a matter of time before Xander took you like he took Angel, but if you're just living with them that's okay. You know I love you, Oz. Why do you want to give up on us now?"

Xander felt Oz tense beside him. He knew Oz really did care for Willow, and, even if this had to be done, he didn't want to hurt her. He hadn't missed the 'former best friend' comment, and it hurt. He was here to support Oz though not make himself feel better. Almost without thinking, he brought one hand up to wrap around Oz's neck and rub lightly over the scar there. "We know you're not ready to be part of the pack, Wills," he said trying to get her to understand.

"It's not that big a deal if that's what I need to do so Oz and I can stay together. I'll start patrolling with you guys instead of Buffy and I can spend time with Oz at the mansion," Willow said.

"It's a lot more then that. Are you ready to move into the mansion and have Angel as your pack leader? Oz isn't going to date anymore. He's going to look for a mate of his own and that's a lifetime thing. If you joined the pack Angel and I would mark you as ours, and you'd most likely end up a werewolf like Oz," Xander said. He still had no intention of letting Angel touch her even if she wanted to be pack, but she didn't need to know that. "Are you really ready to do that knowing it's a permanent thing?"

"I don't want to be a werewolf," Willow said. She just looked between the two of them for a few minutes. "If I could, you'd want me there, Oz? I mean if I was willing to do all that you'd be happy with me?"

Oz just nodded at her with glossy eyes and a sad expression on his face.

"I guess I can understand this. It's a lot easier then thinking it was about sex like Buffy said it would be. This would have happened even if Xander wasn't here wouldn't it? At least I know Xander will take care of you. It's better then having you just leave with people I don't know." Willow was crying softly now. "Can you just give me a few days before you start coming to meetings again unless you really have to be there. All of you I mean," she said glancing back at Xander. "I just need some time to get used to this."

"Thanks, Wills," Xander said. "We still friends?"

Willow looked them both over one more time and nodded before going back into the house without saying anything else.

Xander was silent anything as he led Oz back to the car, but he did keep one hand on Oz's neck for the whole ride back. Just letting him feel that fact that he wasn't alone while he worked through his thoughts. When they got to the house, Xander led Oz into his and Angel's bedroom. "Just to sleep," he whispered to Oz when he got a questioning look. They both stripped down to their boxers and crawled into bed.

Angel opened his eyes to watch them get in but didn’t say anything. As soon as Xander was under the covers he rolled onto his side and pulled Xander up against him. "Everything okay?" He asked quietly while reaching out further to pull Oz up against Xander.

"Just gonna take some time, but they'll both be fine," Xander whispered back.

Angel lowered his mouth to Xander's neck and took a small sip of blood before leaving his face in the crook of Xander's neck. As the same time he reached out to the mark he had made on the newest member of his pack. He suspected the main reason Oz wanted to be part of the pack was because of Xander not because of him, but the boy needed to be reassured of his place by both of them. He felt Xander's hand move up to twine with his over Oz's neck and all three of them drifted off to sleep.

 

When Angel woke up again closer to sunset it was just he and Xander in the bed. He focused for a second and heard Oz moving around outside the bedroom. When he didn't smell any anxiety in the air he pulled Xander closer and waited for him to wake up. "Good morning," he said as soon as Xander started to move. When Xander mumbled back Angel kissed him and enjoyed the feel of his mate's body actively molding against him.

"No fair," Xander said starting to wiggle against Angel. "I was going to wake up before you and return the favor from earlier. You're a vampire. Can't you pretend to still be asleep for me?"

Angel grinned as he let his body go lax and his mate slid down his body. He kept still while Xander started licking his cock with broad strokes of his tongue. "Can I wake up now?" he asked after Xander's mouth was wrapped around his cock and sliding up and down. At Xander's almost invisible nod he brought his hands up and started running them through his boy's hair.

Xander chuckled around Angel's cock and felt it twitch even more in response. This wasn't exactly what he had planned, but it seemed to be working well enough. He split his attention between what he was doing and listening to the noises Angel was making. He was still surprised sometimes by how loud Angel could be. He sucked harder and let his teeth scrape lightly over Angel as he felt the body beneath him start to tense up. He kept sliding up and down the top few inches of Angel as his lover came. Once he was all done Xander rocked back on his heels, half crouched between Angel's legs with a satisfied expression on his face.

When Angel recovered enough to open his eyes it was to the sight of Xander between his legs with his head thrown back as he fisted himself roughly. The sight of all those tensed muscles under that sweat slicked skin drew Angel up until he could reach him and run his hands over his chest and arms. He heard Xander's barely whispered "Please" and lunged forward to sink his fangs into the offered neck. He heard Xander's howl and his mate's cum splashing against his chest as he slowly swallowed the mouthful of Xander's arousal laced blood.

"Now that's a good morning," Xander said as he collapsed on top of Angel. "I guess we should get up, shower, and I should restock the kitchen now that there are two people here eating real food. You don't mind that I brought him in here today do you? He just seemed so lost when we left Willow's house and I thought having us close would help."

"No, I don't mind. It was the right thing to do, and he'll always welcome in our bed, to sleep, when he needs it," Angel said. He kept talking while he was getting of bed and pulling Xander with him. "It may take a while, but he'll find a mate too. Until then he'll need physical contact from us when he's upset."

After a mostly innocent shower the two of them got dressed and went out to the main room. Oz was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace but he stopped and smiled shyly at them when they walked in.

"Thanks for letting me sleep with you last night. I needed that," he said quietly looking up at them and stopping his pacing.

"Xander's going to get some food," Angel said walking over to stand in front of Oz. "You and I are going to talk before you get dinner ready for all of us." He continued to look at Oz and sent a wave of thanks to Xander though the bond. Once he and Oz were alone in the apartment he put his hand over the mark on Oz's neck. "This all happened quickly. I want to make sure you understand exactly what's expected of you and what you can expect from us."

"You're pack," Oz said shrugging. "You're in charge and I do what you and Xan tell me to."

"It's more then just that. We're responsible for making sure you're safe and happy. If something's wrong you tell us and we'll try to fix it. If this was a normal clan you would be a bedmate for either Xander or I when we wanted, but that's not going to happen here. I don't think any vampire has ever had a clan like this so a lot of the rules will be different. You'll always be able to come to us for comfort when you need it," Angel pulled Oz's head up so they were looking at each other. He wanted to make sure there were no mistakes on this part. "Xander is mine."

"I understand that you and Xan won't share. I didn't expect it," Oz said.

"You were marked by both of us. If anything happens to me, Xander will be your pack leader and you will most likely move to his bed. I think he would have taken you eventually if I hadn't come back," Angel said. "And if something happened to Xan you would move to my bed." He could tell that knowing he had a place no matter what happened had calmed Oz down. "You were chosen by both of us, not just Xander.

Angel sat down on the couch and opened a book of prophesies he'd been looking over lately while Oz went into the kitchen. He focused on Xander through the bond for a minute to make sure everything was okay before focusing on translating the obscure text.

 

"We should get out of bed before he goes nuts out there," Xander whispered in Angel's ear as he started to wake up. Angel had started sleeping until sundown again now that Xander had someone to around if he wanted to do anything during daylight hours. Things had moved into a comfortable routine with the three of them over the last few days. 

Angel pulled Xander on top of himself and into a kiss. "We'd better hurry," he said after breaking the kiss. "It's just about ten minutes to sunset, and if he stays this nervous he'll have problems controlling the wolf. Just calm him down and help him with his control. If anything happens I'll be here."

When Xander and Angel came out of their bedroom there was just five minutes left before sundown. Oz's head snapped up. "Almost sundown, need to get me chained up fast," he said still pacing.

"Not going to chain you up," Xander said. He walked over to Oz and grabbed his shoulders to keep him still. "You'll be able to control it. I'll help as much as needed, but I know you can do it."

"I don't want to hurt you if it gets out of hand," Oz said. "It would be safer to chain me up and see how I do."

"Angel and I both know you can do this. I'm gonna wake the wolf up a little before sundown so when he tries to come out he'll already be under our control," Xander said leaning down to rest his forehead on Oz's. His eyes went green pulling Oz along until yellow was flashing in his eyes. They stayed in the same spot focused on each other as the sun started to set. Neither of them paid attention to Angel off to the side, ready to restrain Oz if needed.

Xander waited until he knew the sun had been down for almost five minutes before letting go of Oz's shoulders. "You doing okay, man?" he asked. Oz had slipped a little closer to the wolf but still looked mostly human so he figured he was maintaining control.

"Fine," Oz gasped. "It's getting easier to keep it in check. Just give me a few more minutes."

"You're doing good," Angel said from his spot across the room. "When you're ready we'll go out and hunt. Sating your wolf by hunting something will make it easier to control."

"Hunt," Oz growled rubbing against Xander before trotting over to Angel. "Hunt now?" He rubbed against Angel for a minute before returning to Xander's side. There was nothing sexual about it. It was pack instinct coming out.

Xander could feel Oz's instincts surging to the fore, but Oz felt like he was still there and in control. He nodded at Angel as he walked over to them. "I'm going to let the hyena out some once we start to hunt."

"Hunt with him. I'll watch you both," Angel said leading them out into the night.

 

When they got back to the mansion shortly before sunrise Xander was exhausted and even Angel looked tired. He had spent the night following Oz and Xander around the outskirts of town. Oz had far more energy then either of them with the full moon. "He's two or three times more powerful during the full moon," Angel mused. "I never realized how much strength the moon gave werewolves. 

Oz ignored the two of them talking and yipped excitedly before heading to their bedroom still hyped up from the fight.

"I need some food before we go to bed," Xander said shaking his head as he watched Oz get ready for bed through the open door. He basically ripped off his clothes and made a nest in the middle of their bed. "Even with they hyena out to play I was not going to share that rabbit he caught. You taking a drink of blood from it seemed to satisfy him at least."

"He's going to be a handful for a few days," Angel said with a grin. Oz reminded of an eager puppy, full of energy. "Getting some food will give him some time to calm down before we go in."

"He did really good, didn't he?" Xander asked.

"Better then I even expected for his first night. With your help he'll gain more control each night. In a few months he'll be able to control it without you around," Angel said. "Right now you're what's giving him control."

"I just have to get used the hyena being a little closer to the surface for a few days," Xander said as he finished eating. He trailed Angel into the bedroom and looked at a sleeping Oz in their bed. "Why do I feel like our first kid is now old enough to interfere with our sex life?" he asked with a grin. "If Oz is going to be in our bed I think we need a shower… a nice long shower." Xander poued the hyena's need to mate through their bond. He could see Angel's eyes glaze over slightly as he followed Xander through the bedroom to the shower.

By the time they were done there was no hot water left and Xander was sore but satisfied. A night of hunting with the hyena so close to the surface had left him on edge but feeling his mate claiming him had stilled his need. 

After they dried off Xander handed Angel a pair of boxers and grabbed some for himself. Oz was asleep, but moving restlessly on the bed until Angel and Xander got closer. Once they were in the bed he shifted around until he and Xander were both laying half on Angel's chest. With the coming of the sun, all three of them slipped into sleep.

 

Chapter 8

Xander and Oz raced side by side through the forest on the outskirts of town. An occasional howl rent the air as they just enjoyed chasing each other and playing. Angel had gone on patrol with Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies because Giles thought that some prophecy about the opening of the Hellmouth was eminent. Since it was just the two of them, Xander had let his hyena and Oz's wolf almost all the way out. It was the third night of the change and even in wolf form Oz could maintain control.

At an excited howl from Oz, Xander abandoned leading his pack mate on a chase and spun around to follow him. Scenting the air he smelled a rabbit and howled back as he loped after Oz. His body had changed into roughly the shape of a very large hyena when he'd let her out this time and he was running on all fours. Even in this form he wasn't sure he was going to be eating a raw rabbit, but he'd help Oz catch one.

By the time he caught up with Oz the rabbit was already caught and bloody carcass was dropped in front of him with a very proud Oz growling and rubbing up against him. Xander was just taking a mouthful of the rabbit when he felt a scream of pain come through his bond with Angel. Even while he was reaching out to his mate, he felt something slam between them. The bond was still there, but blocked. He barked twice at Oz and took off running toward the last spot he had felt his mate.

There was no noise from either of them as Xander led them both back toward town. Oz was having to focus on hold the wolf back at least somewhat. Xander's control was almost nonexistent as he focused on trying to break through whatever was blocking his bond.

Xander scented the air as he got close to his target and smelled the Scoobies and fresh blood. Without pausing he bounded around a few tombstones and in front of them. "Where is he?" he snared seconds later, after forcing himself and Oz back into vaguely human form. They were both naked, but Xander didn't even notice it as he cornered Buffy against a crypt.

"Xander, it was a whole group of demons none of us recognized," Buffy said trying to calm him down. "We tried fighting them, but they were too strong. Willow got knocked out and I sprained my ankle."

Xander pointed at Oz and made a circling motion with his hand before focusing back on Buffy. "I trust you with my mate and you sacrifice him to save yourself," Xander growled. Buffy was pressed up against the crypt and he was crowded over here. He could feel the hyena want to come out and kill.

"There was nothing we could do, Xander," Giles said from Willow's side. "We were going to contact you as we took care of Willow."

"Slayer," Xander said dismissively as he turned away from Buffy and went to Oz's side. "Anything?" he asked, falling into step and scenting the air.

"No trace. It feels like magic was used to mask their trail," Oz said.

Xander paced around for a few more minutes after they both slipped back into beast form trying to catch any scent of Angel or his captors they could track. Finally, growling in disgust, Xander changed back. "Can't track him by scent and whatever blocked off my bond with him is too strong for me to get though," Xander said crouching next to Giles. "Tell me what happened."

"There was a prophecy about a warlock using a sacrifice to open in Hellmouth three days from now. We were out looking for any information about anyone new that had moved into town when six of the demons jumped us. They weren't very large, maybe five feet tall, but they were very strong and covered with scales that seemed to deflect stakes and crossbow bolts. I think they had also been put under the protection of a spell that deflected my and Willow's attempts to use magic on them," Giles looked down at the ground. "They said a few things as they left. I think Angel is the sacrifice needed to open the Hellmouth."

"Take them back and find out everything you can about these demons, the prophecy and the warlock. Oz and I are going to shake down the local demons. Have a full report ready for me in two hours," Xander said getting up and signaling Oz.

"I'll do my best, Xander, but two hours isn't…"

Xander cut Giles off with a snarl. "Wasn't a request. Have it ready."

"Can I come with you guys?" Buffy asked. "I'm not much use at the research and I want to do something to help.

Xander hovered over her again sniffing. "You're pack until Angel is back. Don't disappoint me."

"Xander," Giles coughed and kind of gestured at Xander.

"Right, clothes. No time for that." Xander focused until he and Oz were his human enough to talk and walk normally, but still covered with enough fur not to be naked. "Two hours," he reminded Giles with a growl as he stalked off.

 

When they left the library several hours later they didn't know much more then when they had started. Nothing had come of shaking down the demons in town. Buffy had gotten an eyeful of just what he and Oz were capable of though. Giles hadn't had much more luck. They had identified the demons, but none of Giles' books had much information and he had to contact the Watcher's Council. That was going to take at least a few hours so Xander had decided he and Oz needed some sleep. At least they'd managed to get some clothes and could walk back to the mansion looking mostly normal.

"Fuck, Oz, I don't know what I'm doing," Xander said as they got close to the mansion. "What if I'm screwing this all up."

"We'll find him. Angel trusts you and so do I," Oz said as they walked into the mansion. Whatever Xander's answer was, it was cut off.

"Well, mates, so the poof is back and he's down to the second string white hats?" floated from the couch.

"Spike, if I find out you had anything to do with this…" Xander let his voice trail off. He'd recognized the voice at once and pulled Oz behind him.

"Bloody hell, I came to find the great poof not to kidnap him. Far too much work that," Spike got up and started moving toward them sniffing the air. "Seeing as you're all claimed proper like and he's not here I can have a spot o'fun with his pets at least. I'm sure he'd want me to amuse myself while I waited for him."

A worried noise from Oz spurred Xander into action. Before Spike knew what was happening he was pinned against the wall. Xander had lifted him off the floor and had a forearm pressed to his neck. The other hand had claws showing and was hovering over Spike's heart. "Try it and I'll tear your heart out," Xander snarled. "From what I know of vampire lore my mate's childe are supposed to show me respect not insult me."

"What the hell are you?" Spike asked trying, unsuccessfully, to free himself.

"Your Sire's mate who doesn't have time for this. You want to help me or should I kill you now and explain it to Angel later?"

"Well, pet, I'm…" Spike's head was snapped against the wall. "What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked.

"Not your pet. Take your spot under me in the pack or die," Xander said slamming Spike's head lightly against the wall again for emphasis.

"Fine, I'll help you. You want to put me down now?"

Xander didn't answer, but twisted Spike's head to the side. He was tired and upset. All he wanted to do was cement Spike's place in the pack and get a few hours of sleep before going back to Giles and seeing what information had come in. He wasn't expecting Spike to fight at this point, so the hard shove caught him off balance and Spike managed to get away from him.

"Said I'll help you, but you're not biting me. I don't even let the poof bite me anymore. Master Vampire 'ere," Spike said trying to circle for the door but being blocked by a partially wolfed out Oz.

Xander let him realize that he was not getting out of the room then pounced. Spike was able to put up more of a fight this time with some warning but Xander still had the clear upper hand. He quickly pinned the struggling vampire and held him while biting into his throat and taking a gulp of blood. "You going to behave now, or do I need to do that again?" Xander asked as he let him up.

Spike stood up slowly with his eyes focused on the ground. His mind was spinning from that bite. He felt like a newly risen vampire just chastised by his Sire. Whatever the boy was, he had a demon of some sort in him that his demon recognized as clan leader in Angelus' absence. "No, Master," he ground out in spite of his best attempt to avoid using that title. "You don't need to do that again."

"Good, sit down," Xander said pulling Oz to his side. "Do you know anything about what happened to Angel? And, Spike, I'll know if you lie."

"Just got to town. Wasn't even sure he was still here. I heard he was back, but I can't feel him like I normally would if he was nearby," Spike said.

"Fine, until we get him back you belong to me. Sun's almost up and you have three hours to sleep then we are all going to see Giles and Buffy." Xander pointed to Oz's bedroom, and, once Spike had gone into the bedroom, led Oz into his and Angel's room. He closed the door and sat down on the edge of the bed, almost collapsing in on himself.

"Just go to sleep," Oz said starting to pull of Xander's shirt. "I'll guard you."

"No, we both sleep," Xander mumbled as he started to help Oz strip down to his borrowed boxers. "Spike won't be a problem anymore. He'll the first one guarding us if anything happens." Xander reached over to set the alarm clock and then pulled Oz into a protective embrace before falling asleep.

In the other room Spike was alternating between fuming that he'd been bitten by Xander and grudging respect at the boy's strength and control. He'd expected to be fucked after being bitten. He could tell that the boy had wanted to as a show of dominance, and he knew he would have let him. Angelus had always done things that way and he could smell the arousal when the boy had tasted his blood. He'd been surprised when nothing had happened and even more surprised that the boy seemed to realize he and the wolf were safe around him now.

'Not safe enough to sleep with them though,' he thought a little bitterly twisting on the bed. He could tell from listening to the two of them that nothing was going on. They were just sleeping together for comfort and the fact that he'd been separated was a not so subtle reminder that he hadn't proven himself to the boy yet.

 

Xander woke to his alarm clock playing music just barely loud enough to hear. Angel had never had an alarm clock before and Xander had set his to be as quite as possible so it didn't bother Angel when he needed to use it. He reached over and turned it off then kissed Oz's forehead. "Time to get up," he said with a quick shake. "Clean up and get dressed." He was slipping back into his role as pack leader. His hesitation from the previous night was brushed aside by the few hours of sleep. "I'm going to wake Spike up then we can all eat before we head back to the library."

Xander got out of bed and walked over to the door to the other bedroom still in his boxers. "Spike, get up," he said from the doorway.

"Yes… Master," Spike said trying to fight the use of the title and failing.

"You don't have to call me master. 'Xander' will do just fine. Get ready and meet us in the kitchen in ten minutes," Xander said before he closed the door and went to get ready.

Spike was already dressed so he just got out of bed and paced the room waiting until it was time to go out. The boy was nicer then he expected. Nicer then he had any right to expect, he thought. Definitely a step up from being under the control of Angelus. He thought about the reason he was looking for the poof and grinned thinking about Xander trying to deal with Druscilla when he got her back. He'd never admit it but he was the best behaved of Angelus' Childer.

Xander looked up from his food ten minutes later when Spike walked into the kitchen. "There's two bags of heated blood in the microwave, Spike. More in the refrigerator if you need it. Make sure you eat your fill because there will be no snacking on humans while you're in town." Xander sighed, "It's going to be enough work getting Buffy to leave you alone as it is and I don't want to have to hurt her if she does something stupid."

"Thanks, Xander," he said going to get his blood. He was sure the boy knew what he was doing and offering to fight to protect him had shown him Xander was accepting him as a clan mate not just a minion.

"One more thing, Spike. If something happens to me, you obey Oz as long as you stay in Sunnydale. If that's a problem you two can fight it out now, but I'd rather not waste any time I could be searching for my mate," Xander said.

Spike took a drink of blood and stared at Oz for a minute. "Long as I'm free to leave when he's not in danger I accept," he said after taking measure of the werewolf. He wasn't as strong as Xander, but he had the same feel about him.

 

"Behave yourself," Xander warned Spike just before they entered the library. The vampire was keeping quiet but was looking more then a little upset after the blanket covered dash to the car, the ride in the trunk, and the dash into the school.

All the Scoobies were gathered around the main table in the library and books were strewn about. Four heads popped up when they walked in and all of them focused on Spike. Buffy was out of her seat with a stake in hand almost instantly.

"He's with me, Buffy," Xander said, positioning himself in front of the vampire. 

"What do you mean he's with you? He probably organized Angel's capture," Buffy said, bouncing from foot to foot a few times but not coming any closer.

"He didn't and he's going to help us find him. He'll behave himself as long as Oz or I is alive. If something happens to both of us then you all can work out how you want to deal with each other, but he if just wants to leave peacefully you let him," Xander said. He directed his last statement at Giles.

"It's all right," Giles said from his seat. "Xander is Angel's mate and as such has certain rights in regards to his Childer."

"Fine, but I think you're being way to calm about Xander deciding to bring Spike to one of our meetings," Buffy said glaring at the vampire as she sat back down.

"After finding out he was the Master of the Hellmouth for several months before Angel showed up, nothing Xander does surprises me much anymore. Now, if we can get back to the matter at hand, I have some more information on the demons and the ritual," Giles said. "I haven't been able to discover anything about the warlock unfortunately, but if we can separate him from his guards he should be relatively easy to handle."

Xander listened carefully as Giles detailed the strengths and Gralth demons and their weakness, which was the backs of their knees and the insides of their elbows. He could feel Oz shifting nervously behind his chair and Spike standing perfectly still next to Oz, but still tense. "Anything to add, Spike?" Xander asked once Giles seemed to be done detailing what little he had been able to find out about the demons.

"The warlock brought them here. Those buggers don't come to earth of their own free will," Spike said evenly. "He's got their return tied to a successful sacrifice to motivate them I bet. I've never actually seen one, just heard about them. S'not going to be a fun fight. Need axes or swords when we go after them. You want to start the cut in the tender area then take off the whole limb."

"We have plenty of those at the mansion plus what Giles has here," Xander said. "Do we have any way to track them? If they don't belong here won't they give off some not-supposed-to-be-here magic vibe?"

"Yes!" Willow said, jumping up. "There is one in the book I borrowed from Giles a few weeks ago and I think we have all the ingredients. We just have to wait for night to cast it."

"Okay, anyone who needs to nap should do it now. Make sure you're back here an hour before sundown. Oz and Spike will stay here with me going through the books unless Willow needs any help getting supplies for the spell," Xander said.

"Nope, I can handle I the spell related stuff," Willow said. "I'll be back here and ready to cast tonight. Maybe Giles and I can find something that will effect them or break whatever protection the warlock has placed on them." She pulled Giles with her while going over all the spells she could think of that might help.

Once Buffy and Cordy had followed them out Xander sighed and slumped down in his chair. "You two can sleep in Giles office if you want too. I didn't think Spike was up for another trip in the trunk and I would like to look over these books before tonight," he said reaching out randomly for a book. "I hope we find him tonight. I'm just not cut out for taking care of everything like this." Faced with what they were up against he confidence was fading again.

"You're doing fine," Oz said, starting to knead Xander's shoulders. "Getting your information and directing a plan. We trust you."

"Wolfboy's right," Spike snorted as he flopped himself down in a chair and pulled out a cigarette. "That bloody lot will follow you anywhere. I'd kill… in fact I have killed to get minions like that. So what was it the Watcher said about you being Master of the Hellmouth?"

"Long story I might tell you when this is over," Xander said. "Angel's the Master now so it doesn't really matter."

 

That night, while Willow was preparing the spell with Giles watching over her and listening, Xander laid out the battle plan. "Once we know where they are, we're going to make a frontal assault on their position. Giles isn't sure he and Willow can get through whatever spell is protecting them so they'll hang back inside a protection circle in case the warlock shows. Cordy will be their lookout. The four of us," he waved his hand at Oz, Spike and Buffy. "Are going to tag team them. Me and Spike as one team and Oz and Buffy as the other. Watch each others backs and try to take out the first few Gralth as quick as you can."

"Shouldn't Oz be with Giles and Willow?" Buffy asked. "He's not going to go wolfie tonight and he's not going to be much use this way."

Xander closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them they were glowing green and both he and Oz started to change into partially human forms. "We'll start out like this so we can still use weapons," Xander said in a rough, snarling voice that didn't sound anything like his normal voice. "If we need to we'll change all the way."

"Fascinating," Giles said, his eyes bouncing between the two of them. "Did you gain the shape shifting ability from Oz somehow?"

"Not important right now, G-Man. After we rescue Angel you can ask me questions," Xander said as he and Oz slipped back into human form.

They all watched Willow as she finished the preparation for the spell and started chanting with a map of Sunnydale laid out in front of her. Scarlet and emerald smoke curled out of her hands and hovered over the map. After drifting in the air, the smoke coalesced into six tiny replicas of the demons and settled on the map near the eastern edge of the town.

"I'll try to hold this for at least a few more minutes," Willow gasped with her eyes squeezed shut. "That way we can tell if they are moving around or not."

Letting the others keep an eye on the map, Xander picked up the weapons he had sent Oz to retrieve from the mansion earlier and passed them out. There was a sword and an ax for each of them, even the ones that were not going to be fighting. He watched the map a few more minutes then noticed Willow's breathing becoming more labored. "Ok, Wills, that's enough I don't want you to hurt yourself," he said crouching in front of her. "That was perfect, just what we needed." He answered her proud grin with a smile of his own when her eyes opened.

"Anyone have any questions? Anyone not ready?" Xander asked. "Okay, Spike, Cordy, and Willow will ride with me. Buffy and Oz with Giles. We're going to drive as close as we safely can then walk the rest of the way."

 

"Ten to fifteen minutes walk to where they are hiding," Xander said once they were all gathered outside the cars at the edge of town.

They trooped silently through the woods with Xander, Oz and Spike scenting the air nonstop for any trace of their target. "Magic's being used," Spike said as they started to get close. "It's blanking out any smells or sounds, including our own. Bleedin' idiot warlock making it easy for us to surprise them."

Xander snuck around to the far side of the clearing with Spike on his heels. They got into place and got ready. Xander could see what had to be Angel. There was a body shaped lump covered with blankets under a roof just three feet off the ground. He spared a moment of focus to probe their bond with the same blocked results as before.

A crack of what seemed to be thunder sounded off to the side and a pale fire appeared in the trees. As soon as the demons were distracted by Giles' magic the four of them charged towards the backs of the demons.

Xander had only a nebulous awareness of Oz and Buffy as he and Spike waded into battle. A demon was killed by each team during the first few moments of surprise and Xander had managed to wound another. For the moment they were mainly down to one on one fighting against the four remaining demons. The warlock had not been sighted yet which was good.

With a feint to the left Xander managed to hook his ax behind the demon's leg. He followed up with a rough yank that sliced the leg off at the knee. Moving quickly he cut off the demon's other three limbs as it was laying on the ground. His ax still dripping pale green blood and gore, he spun around to help Spike.

With a numerical advantage, it was not long before he and Spike had killed the one Spike was fighting then all four of them finished off the last two. Wounds were minor, but all of them were bleeding from small cuts, other then Spike.

"Is it safe to get him out?" Xander asked pausing at the edge of the scorched circle surrounding what he hoped was Angel.

Giles and Willow chanted together until a flare of light flashed along the circle. "It is now, but breaking that spell probably notified whoever placed it," Giles said.

Xander dived under the short roof toward his mate. Once the spell had been lifted the bond had roared back to life and all he could feel from Angel was pain and hunger.

Chapter 9

Xander pulled frantically at blankets that were wrapped around Angel. There was almost no room to move under the platform, but he was not going to move his mate until he could see what they'd done to him. He could feel Angel calming down as he carefully pulled the last blanket off him and that helped reassure him that nothing was too wrong. Angel was just wearing pants and his upper body was a mass of bloody bruises. Once he was sure Angel wasn't restrained somehow Xander started carefully pulling him out into the open. 

Willow gasped when she saw Angel, and she and Buffy stepped toward him only to be blocked by Oz and Spike.

"Stay back, Slayer," Spike said evenly. "This doesn't involve any of you." With that he and Oz turned their backs on them, trying to shield their pack mates from the others.

Xander had wrestled Angel into his lap while he sat down on the platform and was not paying attention to anyone else. He had Angel's head against his throat and was whispering to him that he needed to feed. "Angel, please, you need to eat," Xander whispered again before giving up on getting Angel to feed on his own. With a growl he brought his wrist to his mouth and tore it open. Still holding Angel he pressed the bloody wrist against his mouth.

Even unconscious Angel could smell his mate's blood and started sucking at the wrist. As soon as he had enough blood to become vaguely conscious, he licked the wound shut and twisted in Xander's lap to latch onto his claim mark. Fangs sliced into the willing neck and Angel began feeding in earnest. 

Xander was so relieved to feel Angel move on his own he didn't think about the amount of blood he was losing. He didn't even hear Spike calling his name.

"Bloody hell," Spike swore when he saw he was being ignored. "Master," he said loud enough to get Xander's attention. "You can't give him anymore blood. You'll be too weak to protect him if something else attacks." He heard the comments from the slayer's crew about his use of the title and decided after this was all over his Sire was going to owe him. He didn't like the slayer and her crew hearing him call anyone master.

Xander glared at Spike until what he had said sunk in. With a growl he gently eased Angel's head up. "Can't take anymore from me right now, Angel," he explained regretfully even though Angel looked like he was still unconscious. He motioned Oz over and took his arm, pressing his wrist to Angel's mouth.

The Scoobies were all talking quietly off to the side but not interrupting. They were obviously less then happy about watching his Sire feed from their friends. Spike's eyes were darting around watching for any threats while Angel fed. He could tell that the boy alone was not going to be enough and his turn was next if Xander would allow it. He was just getting ready to say that Angel had taken enough when Xander tugged Oz's arm away from Angel and grabbed Spike's arm.

"Not as good a judge with vampires. Tell me when you need him to stop," Xander said quietly. Through the bond he could feel Angel's need to sleep warring with his need to feed. As soon as he had enough blood to heal, Xander knew he wouldn't wake up until he was healed.

Spike and Xander's eyes locked while Angel was feeding. Xander stared until Spike looked down. Once Spike pulled away, Xander stood up with Angel in his arms. "Thanks," he said quietly to his pack mates before raising his voice. "I need anymore details we can find about this guy so keep looking. The four of us will be at the mansion, but you are all welcome to come by. I want regular updates, Giles." He started back toward the cars with Spike and Oz flanking him and the Scoobies brining up the rear.

Oz drove with Spike sitting in the passenger seat while Xander and Angel were wedged in the back. It was a tight fit, but Xander didn't mind in the least. Even with Angel unconscious, the bond was there and he needed to feel the weight of his mate on him.

 

It was late in the afternoon the next day when Xander woke up again. He had eaten a quick meal when they got back and proceeded to wrap himself around his mate. He'd left it to Spike and Oz to make sure the place was secure then allowed himself to relax somewhat.

He noticed that Angel was totally healed without having to move around, but then the sounds that had woken him up pulled his focus off Angel. He heard Oz saying no and something about it not being a good idea. With a barely muttered curse, he carefully slid out of bed and made sure Angel was still asleep before leaving their room. Once he had closed the door behind him, he stormed over to the other bedroom door which was locked.

"What the hell is going on here," he said as he forced the door open. Both Spike and Oz had their shirts off and Spike was crouched over Oz on the bed. "Someone better explain this quick."

"I told you he wouldn't want us doing this," Oz hissed as he tried to get out from under Spike. "Now we're both going to be in trouble."

"Bloody hell, we're both clan. If we wanna shag he shouldn't have anything to say about," Spike said. He scowled at Xander as he flopped down on the bed next to Oz with his arms crossed.

Xander wanted to tell Spike to go sleep on the couch, but he knew Spike was right. It was their decision as long as they kept it in the pack, and if it was what Oz needed then he wouldn't stop them. "Never mind me," Xander said backing out of the room. "As long as you are both willing here, and there is no claiming without mine and Angel's permission, you two go back to what you were doing." He was watching Oz while he talked and when he saw the small grin on his face he knew he'd made the right decision.

"Told you he wouldn't care," Spike said smugly as he rolled back on top of Oz. "Now you ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah, but he's right. This isn't anything serious," Oz said. He was running his hands across Spike's back just enjoying the touch. Ever since he'd let Angel and Xander take him into their pack his instincts had been pumped up and he had been craving touch that was focused just on him. He knew Xander tried to help, but he needed more then the touch of a friend.

"Don't gotta be more then that," Spike said as one hand started undoing Oz's pants. "Taking care of each other is what clan is about. Was what I lived with until the poof got souled. In a few hours he'll wake up and I'll be kicked out again. I want this before I go."

Oz wanted to tell him that Angel wouldn't do that again, but the sudden feel of Spike's cool hand stroking his cock left him unable to focus on speech. He moaned as Spike slid down his body and licked a drop of pre-cum of the tip of his cock before pulling his pants all the way off. His eyes were locked on Spike as the vampire slowly stood up and peeled his own pants off.

Once he was naked too, Spike crawled back up Oz's body with another stop to taste the boy again on his way up. Even if they were both just forgetting about the women who'd left them, it was nice to have someone who so obviously wanted him for the moment. He flashed in and out of game face as their cocks rubbed against each other and the heat from the body beneath him started to soak into him. "Just gonna take the edge off before we get started, luv," Spike whispered as sped up his movement.

Oz started matching Spike's movements even as his hands pulled the cool body closer. He was pretty sure what was going to happen next and in spite of his apprehension he was looking forward to it. For some reason people assumed he was bi, which he was, and that he'd had male lovers, which he hadn't. He figured Spike knew more about it then any human, and he would be too scared of Xander to do anything that would hurt him.

It didn't take long before both of them came, noisily. Once the aftershocks had passed, Spike moved until his lips were centimeter's from Oz's. "Can I, pet?" he whispered.

The slight movement of air as Spike talked felt like a light kiss in itself and Oz gave a tiny nod. He could see the need in Spike's eyes that mirrored his own. This might not be more then a shag between pack mates, but at the same time they both wanted it to be more then a random fuck.

Spike forced himself to stay in human guise as he captured Oz's lips. He deepened the kiss when he felt Oz's tongue begin to invade his mouth. While he had the boy distracted with the kiss, one hand scooped up some of the cum that was slowly cooling between their bodies and started preparing him. He had caught the flashes off apprehension and was sure it was the boy's first time so he knew he had to go slow, but still not give him a chance to think too hard. As one finger circled and then breached his hole, Spike mimicked the action with his tongue in Oz's mouth.

Oz could feel himself loosening up as Spike slowly added a second and third finger while only breaking the kiss to let him breath every now and then. "Fuck!" he howled when Spike found his prostrate and brushed all three fingertips over it in succession.

"Ready, pet?" Spike asked as he eased his fingers out. After Oz's nod he pulled his legs up and positioned his cock. "Hurts for a second the first time, but then you'll love it." With that, Spike sank into Oz.

Oz's tenuous control slipped some, and he felt a hint of the wolf come out. He howled he pleasure, while still trying to stay quite enough that he wouldn't disturb Angel. "Harder," he gasped as soon as he was used to the feel of Spike in him. "Not a human. Need to feel it."

"Bloody hell, pet. If going to hell for a few months gets me a clan like you two I may just follow the poof's example." Spike sped up his thrusts until he knew they were just hard enough to lend a hint of pain to things. The boy wanted to be able to feel this and Spike was not going to argue.

Spike used every trick he knew to delay his orgasm. Oz had already come once and he was going to hold off until the second time. He knew Angel wouldn't wake up from the noise, but he was listening to Xander every now and then. Oz had given up any attempt at being quite after the first time he'd come and the howls were getting pretty impressive. When he heard Angel start to wake up, he brought all of his focus back to Oz.

Finally, with matching howls, they came together. "Damn," Oz finally said when he had enough breath to speak. "Knew you'd be good, but didn't expect it to be that good my first time."

"I'm the big bad," Spike said smugly as he cleaned them up. "Now go to sleep and maybe we'll get a chance to do this again before the poof wakes up."

 

In the other bedroom Xander was wide awake listening to the howls and grunts that were practically echoing throughout the mansion. He was painfully hard, and wondering if he could sneak into the bathroom to beat off, when Angel started to wake up. "Hey," he whispered softly as Angel blinked up at him. "You're back among the living. Well back among the awake unliving at least."

"Are you alright?" Angel asked glancing around the room. "I don't remember much after I was captured." His eyes flashed golden. "I smell my Childe and sex."

"Umm, he and Oz are 'relaxing' in the other bedroom. They've been doing it for a while now and getting louder all the time," Xander said.

"Why is Spike here?" Angel asked. He rolled over and started running his fingertips over his claiming scar on Xander's neck and thrusting lightly against him.

"He showed up here after the slayer let you get captured. Once I demonstrated I was your mate, by kicking his ass and biting him, he was well behaved. Even called me Master," Xander said with a chuckle. "Can we forget about them and focus on us instead? Later we can talk about your Childe and nasty warlock that's after you."

Minutes later, with Angel buried all the way in him and hitting his prostrate with fast, long strokes, Xander was howling loud enough to drown out the noise from the other room. Right before they came, they both bit into their mate's claim mark.

Angel had stayed hard after coming, and after a few sips of blood Xander was hard again as well. They kissed, tasting their own blood on each others lips, and Angel started moving again. This time it was a slow pace designed to make it last as long as possible.

After the second time they laid there cuddling until the both fell asleep. It was hours later when Xander jumped up and pulled Angel with him. "We need to hurry if we're going to get in the shower before they do," he said by way of explanation as he dragged Angel toward the bathroom.

After giving Angel a quick blowjob in the shower, Xander hurried them through the rest of their shower so there would be some hot water left for the other two. When they left the bathroom Oz and Spike were waiting outside and Xander and Oz exchanged awkward smiles while Angel and Spike just nodded at each other.

"So what's going on with Spike?" Angel asked after he heard the shower start and knew his Childe wouldn't be able to hear them.

"He showed up and thought Oz and I were your new pets," Xander said with a shrug. "After I showed him how wrong he was he caught on pretty quick. Told him that you'd decide what to do with him when you were back. He and Oz both wanted to play after we got you back so I told them they could as long as it didn't get serious."

"You handled him better then I could have. I'm surprised you got him to call you master. He would seldom do that even for me," Angel gave Xander a small grin. "Now what about the bastard that kidnapped me?"

Xander was just finishing up detailing everything they knew about the warlock, the prophecy and what the Scoobies were doing when Spike and Oz showed up in the doorway clean and dressed.

"We need more blood and food," Xander said. "Oz and I can go get it while the sun is still up."

"Be careful," Angel said quietly. After the two had left he and Spike sat in silence.

"Bloody, 'ell, we going to sit here and stare at each other until they come back, Sire?" Spike finally asked after almost five minutes.

"I thought, since you came looking for me, you were just waiting to decide what to say," Angel said. He wondered exactly what had happened with Xander that his Childe was actually calling him Sire again after all these years.

"Dru left me again. She was right pissed about me helping the Slayer stop you from sending us all to hell. Figured this lot owed me some help getting her back," Spike said. "Came back here and made the mistake of calling your mate 'pet.' Won't make that mistake again."

"He told me about that part. You should have been able to tell he was claimed and not a pet, Spike. Not the kind of mistake you often make," Angel said. "But you helped both my mate and I after you realized your mistake. What is it you want me to do to help you with Dru?"

"Don't really know, Sire. Didn't have a plan other then getting this lot to help somehow. Not sure I want any help anymore either. I was thinking I'd go see her one more time. Make sure she's going to be okay with that demon she's shacked up with and come back here, if I'm welcome," Spike was looking at the floor as he finished talking.

"You want to come back?" Angel asked surprised. "You know I'd welcome you, Childe, but I still have my soul. Could you stay and limit your killing? Accept your place in the clan under Xander and I?"

"Yeah, I think I could," Spike said firmly. "You never did beat all the humanity out of me and I miss having a clan. If I get a family back I can control myself. As for Xander, he earned his place when he forced me to submit to him."

"As long as you can live by my rules you'll always be welcome, Childe," Angel said. They both lapsed into a comfortable silence waiting for the others to return.

 

As soon as it was dark they all met up at the library again. Angel was wondering if he should have gotten a larger car. His clan seemed to be growing quickly, and, as nice as the Jag was, there just wasn't much room in it. While they were all eating at the mansion he had announced Spike's plans to return and he could tell through their bond that Xander was pleased with his decision. With Oz there had been no need for a bond for all of them to see that the boy was looking forward to having Spike come back.

Giles and the rest were glad to see Angel back and in good shape after how he'd looked when he was found. Angel noticed that, even though everyone was friendly, the separation between the groups was already accelerating. The two groups sat on opposite sides of the table and most of the conversation was about how to find and defeat the warlock.

"I've managed to find out a few things about this warlock," Giles said after they had all sat down. "There are a few rumors of a warlock who was based out of South Dakota that was known for his summoning ability. He disappeared about two weeks ago and none of his normal contacts have heard from him."

"The ceremony is supposed to be tonight right, Giles? So we need to decide if we just want to protect Angel and make sure he can't carry it out, or try to catch him," Xander said. "Even if he misses his chance to open the Hellmouth he's still going to be dangerous on the loose."

"If Angel is agreeable, I think we should try to capture him," Giles said, looking around for support. "From what I found out he's rather vindictive. I have a feeling he's going to want revenge for his plans being ruined and it seems safest to confront him when we're ready for him."

"We should patrol the Hellmouth tonight," Angel said. "All of us together should be able to handle anything he throws at us, and, for protection, I was hoping Willow could cast an illusion spell. Make Spike and I each look like the other. If he does manage to get through us it should be enough to at least throw him off for a little while."

So a half hour later, Xander watched as Angel's form shimmered in a faint silver light then flashed before he turned into Spike. It was disconcerting to reach out through the bond and feel Angel while looking at Spike.

"Guess this means I can't call you 'Master' while I look like this, can I?" Spike asked Xander, twisting his borrowed face into a smirk.

"You've earned your place," Xander said quietly enough that the humans couldn't hear. "I don't expect you to call me master any more then I expect Oz to." He caught the look of surprise and then gratitude that flashed over Spike's face.

 

"He's coming," Angel warned everyone several hours later as the time approached midnight. "He's alone as far as I can tell though."

Xander and Oz glanced at each other and slipped into the halfway state effortlessly. Once changed they flanked 'Angel' along with everyone else and waited.

"How sweet," the warlock mocked as he walked in and saw them all. He was tall and almost regal looking in what had to be ritual robes. "Your friends can't help you though Angelus. When the Powers that Be bargained for your release from hell you they upset the plans of the First Evil. They also had to agree to this." He started weaving strange symbols in the air. "You are vulnerable tonight and once every three years. When you are sent back to hell the scales will tip back in favor of the First."

"I don't know what you're talking about, mate, but you're the one who's going to be sent to hell," Spike said, stepping forward. He was obviously trying to hide his accent while playing Angel and not doing a very good job at it.

"This isn't possible," the warlock fumed trying the spell again. "You should be immobilized and ready for your trip to hell now. I was told the terms of your release from hell were very specific."

While the warlock was talking, Xander could feel worry and fear shooting through his bond with Angel. One glance over at what appeared to be an immobile Spike confirmed his fears. The spell had worked, but thanks to the illusion the warlock didn't know it yet. He managed to catch Giles' eye and flicked his head toward Angel.

"You trusted the source of all evil to tell you the truth?" Giles asked. He stepped forward and kept talking while he tried to keep the warlock off balance. This whole situation was even worse then he had thought if the First was involved. "I'm sure you are no more then an expendable pawn to get a message to us."

"I don't need that spell to succeed," the warlock hissed as he waved his hands one more time and two demons materialized in front of him.

The demons were tough and Xander, along with Spike, Oz and Buffy, was trying to make sure no one got hurt. He was keeping an eye on the warlock and saw when he realized that 'Spike' was frozen place. With a burst of strength he severed the arm of the demon he and Oz were fighting and launched himself toward the warlock just as he started another spell.

"No one is fucking with my mate," Xander snarled as he held the man up with one hand. Even as he spoke his other hand plunged into the man's chest. The brief scream ensured everyone was watching as he pulled his hand back out, covered in blood and bone fragments, with the warlock's heart in his hand.

Xander didn't notice Willow end the illusion or Angel jump into the fight against the remaining demon. He just stood there staring at the crumpled body in front of him and the warm heart lying in his hand. It hadn't bothered him when he was doing it, but this was a human, not a demon, he'd killed.

"Xander, it's going to be okay," Angel said, coming up to him after the last demon was killed. He carefully pulled the heart out of his mate's hand and dropped it on top of the body. When he still didn't get a response he pulled off his shirt and started cleaning Xander up. He could feel the torrent of emotion through the bond.

"It had to be done," Giles said coming up behind them. "I wish we could have saved him too, but it was a choice between allowing him to sacrifice Angel and tip the balance of power in the world to evil permanently or killing him. You made the right choice."

Xander finally nodded. "I know," he said in a small voice. "I've just never had to kill a human before. He wrapped his arms around Angel. "I just need a little time to work through it after we are all done here."

A short time later, Angel, Xander and Giles were sitting around the table in the library while everyone else was cleaning up the evidence of the battle. "This was all far more serious then I had suspected," Giles said once Angel and Xander were all seated and focused on him. "If it was the Powers That Be that brought you back from hell, they have a plan for you. It is suspected that they were the ones who caused the Slayers to come into being."

"The Powers are good guys right?" Xander asked. "So it's not that big a deal really right?"

"If they are marshaling forces now then something big is coming," Giles answered. "And it sounds like Angel is going to be their champion in the upcoming fight."

"They fight for good in the world, but they are not known for taking care of those they chose to use," Angel said in a clipped tone. "We'll make it work though."

Chapter 10

"Are we talking about something soon?" Xander asked as Giles and Angel's words sank in. "I mean is the world about to end again?"

"No, I rather think that the Powers are just preparing for the future. Considering that Angel is immortal it could be beyond any of our lifetimes. When the time approaches they will inform him somehow," Giles said.

"Beyond your lifetime maybe, but not Xander's. I'm sure he's immortal as long as we continue to share blood." Angel paused to let that sink in. "I think we will be moving sooner then I had planned. If the Powers have a plan for me I doubt it's alongside the slayer."

"What about Xander and Oz's senior year of high school?" Giles asked. "You're probably right, but they should have a chance to finish their education."

"Xander will learn all he needs to know. Any degree he gets won't be useable for very long anyway if he doesn't age. Oz will have the same problem as his lifespan will be far longer then normal too. It might even be as long as ours."

Xander gave Angel's hand a squeeze and went to look for Oz. He knew Angel could take care of things with Giles, and he wanted to find the rest of his pack. They had separated quickly after the fight and he wanted to make sure Oz was okay. Once he got to the room they had fought in, it was clear that everything had been cleaned up. Oz and Spike had retreated to one side of the room, while Buffy and Willow had moved to the other side.

"Thank you," Xander said, walking up to the girls. "We wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

"Hey it was just like normal." Buffy said. "Evil guy tries to end the world and we stop him. Well, almost like normal other then the part where you're stronger then me and seem to be able to control vampires."

"I'm glad you're back, Buffy. Sunnydale's going to need you, and I need you to take care of Willow, Giles, and Cordy. They're your pack now not ours."

"You guys are leaving? All of you? How soon?" Willow asked.

"All of us," Xander confirmed. "Soon I think. Angel thinks we're going to be needed elsewhere. Hopefully it will be close enough to visit, but if not there's telephones and letter.

"Just don't take off without saying goodbye or telling us where you're going," Buffy said with a self-deprecating smile. "Trust me, that is not a good way to do things, and I'll take care of all of them while you're gone."

Xander talked to the girls for a few more minutes before heading over to where Spike was talking to Oz. "You two okay?" he asked, looking them both over carefully.

"Need to get the hell out of here," Spike groused. "Don't like hanging around the slayer even if she is well behaved."

"Soon as Angel's done we can get out of here," Xander said. "How much longer are you going to be in town, Spike?"

Oz looked away as Spike started to answer, obviously upset. "Was just saying I should leave tomorrow night. I have to do this and it's best to get it done now." Spike looked apologetic. He knew Xander was touchy about Oz and didn't want him to think he was upsetting the kid on purpose.

"I understand. She was your pack and you have to make sure she's taken care of even if she wants to leave. As long as you come back we don't have a problem," Xander said. He put his arm around Oz and pulled him close as the three of them lapsed into silence.

 

"Bloody good idea, Xander," Spike said thirty minutes later as they got out of the car in front of Willy's. "I can see you're a good influence on my Sire. Nice spot of celebratory drinking at the local pub after a victory is a step up from the way he used to celebrate, at least for me." He gave Angel a meaningful look and rubbed his ass.

"Spike, behave," Angel growled before turning to his mate. He knew if Spike pushed it too far Xander would get jealous of his past and that would get messy. "It is a good idea. Make sure no one thinks we were taken out of commission or weakened. Although, I did enjoy watching you tear that one demon apart when he insulted me."

Xander enjoyed the widening of Spike's eyes at that comment but they were at Willy's before he had a chance to say anything. The four of them swept into the bar as a unit. Angel and Xander in the center with Oz and Spike flanking them. A hush fell over the bar and everyone other then Willy seemed to find someplace else to look.

"I could get used to this," Spike said after they were all seated with drinks paid for by a yellow demon none of them recognized. "Been a long time since we had respect like this hasn't it, Sire."

"It wasn't like this even back then. They're afraid of us now in way they'd never be afraid of four vampires just set on mayhem," Angel said. "And it's not going to last long. We're moving on soon. Whatever the Powers have planned for me it won't be with the slayer."

"We're leaving too?" Oz spoke up for the first time. "Where are we going?"

"L.A." said what looked to be a human from a few tables over. He got up and carefully walked toward them with his hands visible.

"Who are you?" Angel asked as all four of them scanned the man for any threat. He nodded at Xander's faint whisper that he was a demon.

"Doyle. For some reason I still don't understand, the Powers picked me to speak to you in their stead, although I think some things have changed in the last few months. When they sent me here they didn't show me the rest of you." Doyle stopped just short of the table.

Angel turned to Xander. He knew that Xander's ability to sense a lie was greater then his own. Xander nodded and sent a confirmation through their bond. "Sit down," Angel said with a sigh. "You can celebrate with us and explain everything when we get back to the mansion."

"We're getting a bigger car," Angel said when they finally stumbled out of the bar hours later. It was hard enough fitting four of them in the car, and there was no way all five of them were going to fit.

"Let's walk. Oz and I can come back for the car tomorrow. I have a feeling no one here would be stupid enough to touch it," Xander said. "And maybe Doyle can tell his story tomorrow night? It's getting late." He sent a wave of lust through their bond and grinned when Oz and Spike caught the pheromones coming off both of them all the sudden.

"We don't have to be there for a few weeks so there's time," Doyle said as they walked towards the mansion. "Even then it's up to you. I just the lucky one picked to pass messages without them asking me first. What you decide to do is up to you."

Doyle was almost ignored as they sped up. They had shifted positions again and Oz and Spike were on point and brushing together as they walked. Xander moved closer to Angel, mirroring them, and Doyle followed behind. Once they arrived, Doyle was quickly given the couch and both couples retreated to their rooms.

"Celebrating was good," Xander gasped as Angel pressed him up against the wall and started licking his claim mark while pulling clothes off. "But there was too many people…." His voice was cut off when Angel's fangs sunk into him and he howled. A matching howl came back from Oz in the other bedroom while Angel took several slow mouthfuls of blood.

"Don't care if other people are around," Angel growled after he was done drinking. He pulled Xander's face to his neck. "I can take my mate wherever I want," he added while Xander drank from him.

Their shirts were on the floor in tatters and their undone pants were pushed off while they moved toward the bed. Xander had stopped drinking and had started kissing Angel. His hands had Angel's head locked in place while his mate's hands were guiding him toward the bed.

There was no longer any doubt who was in charge so the now typical struggle for dominance in bed was far more teasing then serious. Both men took the mock fight as a chance to grope each other and heighten their arousal. Xander finally relaxed and laid still on his back with Angel looming above him. He was grinning and a faint sheen of sweat covered his body.

"Good boy," Angel murmured before leaning down to swipe his tongue over one nipple and then the other. He hissed when Xander started moving beneath him and rubbing against his cock. His hand reached blindly for some of the lube that was stashed under the mattress while he started to lick his way up Xander's chest.

Xander was shaking from the effort to hold himself mostly still. Angel had two fingers inside him and was dancing his fangs over the claim mark without breaking the skin. He was too far gone to speak so he just allowed everything he was feeling to flow through their bond. Faster then even his enhanced senses could follow, Angel had shifted down and his dick was pressing into him. Suddenly feelings were rushing along the bond both ways and he felt what was happening from both his and Angel's perspective.

Angel was feeling the same thing and their feelings continued to feed each other. His strokes sped up as they bit into each other. There was a constant flow of blood between them as they got lost in each others feelings.

Finally, unable to handle any more, Xander's head fell back into the pillow. His mind was a haze of lust and emotion as Angel pulled his legs further apart. Each thrust was shaking the bed. He could feel both their orgasms building in tandem and his scream when he finally came was drowned out by Angel's possessive roar.

Angel was too exhausted to move when he was done and just collapsed on top of his mate. He could feel and smell Xander's cum trapped between their bodies and the warm tightness still wrapped around his cock. "Mine," he growled without moving.

"Mine," Xander replied.

The End


End file.
